Dream Vacation
by readingheart1426
Summary: Its the gangs first vacation without their parents. What kind of fun will they have on their own? and will it be as simple as Bella hopes it will be. This is my first story guys so please be nice.
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Nor do I own any of the places mentioned through out this story.

"Alice! I don't want to go!" I exclaimed throwing myself onto my bed as I watched my best friend Alice Cullen rummaged threw my closet.

"Bella deal with it. This is our first vacation without our parents, and it will be fun! I mean come on it's the Happiest Place on Earth!" came her muffled voice amongst the piles of clothes that she threw out of my closet.

"Why can't we go somewhere more grown up for our first unsupervised vacation? Like, oh I don't know Hawaii or the Bahamas'?" I whined.

"Because Emmett won the game, and this is where he chose." she answered as she walked out of my closet with two of my Coach suitcases.

"Seriously though, Ali! Three weeks at Disney World? There is only so much we can do there! Seriously sometimes I wonder how we can be related. I mean, come on, he is going to start college in the fall and this is where he chooses?" I exclaimed while I stood up on my bed eyeing her as she started to sort out the clothes she tossed from my closet.

"Stop being such a baby, B. Besides we don't have to just stay on the resort, we can go to the beaches out there and other theme parks, too." She turned and walked toward my dresser "Come on it will be fun! Now lets get you packed. I picked out the cutest outfits for you!" she squealed as I threw a pillow at the back of her head.

"No, no! I can pack for myself.." I began to panic at the thought of what she would pack; expensive clothing, the type I would never wear. Granted we could afford anything we wanted, but that was still beside the point.

"No you can't! All you will pack is jeans and those horrible plaid tops you love. You have no fashion sense B, you need some serious help!" she screamed as she tossed the pillow right back at me.

"No! Edward HELP!" I gasped out, exasperated while I jumped off my bed. "Your sister is torturing me!" I continued to scream for my boyfriend of three years. Three perfect years. Everyone was so excited when we got together; you would think that it took us forever to realize that we were in love each other with how excited they were. But come on we were only fourteen, its not like we were in our twenties or something. It was inevitable though we grew up together, our parents are best friends as well as his sister and I. Everyone, except for my mother, is happy for us.

"Alice, stop torturing my girlfriend" came the soft velvet voice of my own green eyed god, as he wrapped his strong arms around me from behind.

" I am not torturing her Edward! She is just being difficult." she huffed at us while she continued going through my things.

"Yes you are! Edward do we have to go on vacation?" I pouted while snuggling closer to him.

"Yes love we do. Now why don't you let Alice help you pack, then help you get ready for our date tonight." he reassured as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"YES! Oh my god I totally forgot about your date tonight!" Alice squealed whilst jumping up and down like a kid high off caffeine.

"Alice? Darlin what's with all the yelling up here?" came the smooth voice of my brother and Alice's boyfriend Jasper.

" J she is torturing me and she wants to help me get ready for tonight!" I whined throwing myself into his arms for protection.

"Alice, leave my baby sister alone. She can get ready on her own and" he began to stroke my hair as he looked at the mess that is my room "pack on her own. If you want to help someone pack go help Emmett, he hasn't even started and we leave tomorrow." he released me, only to reach over and take her into his arms.

"But Jazz! They have a date tonight! She has to look perfect!" she protested as he led her out of my room and down the hall to my brothers room.

"Why couldn't you stop her like J?" I demanded while placing my hands on my hips and facing Edward.

"Because I didn't want to hear her later; after all I am the one that has to live with her." he replied with a shrug.

"Your so lucky that I love you. Besides you won't be living with her for three whole weeks. Thanks to the lovely fact that you will be sharing a room with me." I purred as he pulled me into his arms once more.

"Yes, a room our parents don't even know we are sharing." he smiled my favorite smile before pulling me into a passion filled kiss.

" You never told me where we are going tonight." I breathed once we parted.

"That's because it's a surprise love." he replied as he picked me up and carried me to the plush couch by my window.

"Edward, sweetheart you know I hate surprises." I say in an overly sweet voice as he sat with me on his lap.

"Bella humor me please." I heard him sigh as he got comfortable.

"Fine." I huffed " What should I wear tonight then?" I pouted as I cuddled closer to him. _'hmm he smells so good. Did he get a new cologne?' _

"Casual, and can you curl your hair please?" he requested hesitantly placing a kiss on my forehead.

"So we are going somewhere fun?" I perked up at once.

"You could say that." he smirked down out me; I hate it when he does that, it makes me just want to smack it right off.

"Again, so lucky I love you." I grumbled into his neck.

"I know I am. I thank the gods everyday for you and that you love me back." he began to gently pet my hair, from the top all the way down to my waist.

"You make me seem perfect Edward, when in fact it is you." I sighed in content. "After all these years I still don't know how you want to be with me. I haven't done anything to deserve you; you could do so much better than me." I admitted softly while he narrowed his eyes at my words.

"Don't you ever think that again Isabella. I love you more than anything in this world and if anyone isn't deserving, well then that's me. You are perfect Bella. You. Are. My. Soul. Mate." he stressed each word with a chaste kiss.

I couldn't help but sigh in contentment at his words. Though I still don't believe him, its nice to hear all the same. I mean he is practically a Greek God! He is 6'2, lean but muscular. He has messy bronze hair, emerald green eyes, a perfect nose and irresistible lips; plus a great body with a very yummy six pack. Not to mention he is beyond smart and musically talented, if that wasn't enough he is graceful, great at sports and the heir to a very _Rich_company. He has everything to offer and is every girls dream. As for me… well I'm boring. Sure I am rich in my own right and will inherit one of my parents companies but still that's all I have to offer. I am only 5'5, have plain brown hair that's slightly curled at my waist, and typical boring brown eyes. That's it, nothing special.

"Bella? Love?" a velvet voice snapped me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

"That's what I thought. I was asking what time you wanted me to pick you up, our reservations aren't until 7:30, but I planned for us to do something else before we eat." he stated casually, obviously hoping that I won't figure out whatever he has planned. Well, at least he'll get his wish cause I have no idea where we are going.

"Oh umm.. Will it take us long to get there?" I ask.

"Not really, no. how about I pick you up at say 5:30? Is that okay?"

"That's perfect" I murmur softly against his soft lips as I began to gently kiss him.

"Edward leave! That only gives us three hours to get her ready!" screamed an irritating pixy "Rose get in here, we have a lot of work to do!" she screamed for her cousin and my brothers girlfriend Rosalie.

'_Damn, now I know there will be no escape with the two of them. Though Rose is more laid back about these things than Alice is.'_

"Calm down Ali, I am here relax. Edward please leave, take J and Em with you to our house." came Rose's authoritative voice. In that instant something snapped and I became pissed. Had I not already said that I did not want help getting ready and that I wanted her to leave me alone?

"No! I already said no Alice. Now both of you get out now! And I mean all of you and while your at it leave me alone! I will not be playing Bella Barbie today or this stupid vacation either! Edward lets go!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand and left my room heading toward the garden. When we finally got there I let go of his hand and collapsed onto the ground.

"Umm Bella what was that back there?" he questioned cautiously as he sat beside me.

"Nothing, I just don't want to be their Barbie anymore. They make me feel incompetent and like I am a little girl dressing up in her mothers clothes. I can get myself ready you know." I sighed.

"I know you can love, but Alice…"

"Your not listening Edward. I love her and Rose to pieces, but I cant take it anymore. Like I just said I am not a little girl anymore and I don't want to be treated like one. And that's exactly how I feel every time they play Barbie with me. Alice never listens when I tell her what I want to wear or how I want to look. Whatever I want never seems to be good enough. I do like to dress up once in a while but not all the time" I began to cry softly.

"Alright I understand but your going to have to face them sometime, and I can guarantee that Alice will still pick out your outfit for tonight." he soothed as he wrapped his arms around me as he laid us down.

"Let her, but that doesn't mean I will wear it." I continued to cry as I cuddled closer to him.

"You know your going to hear it" he murmured gently wiping my tears away.

"I don't care. Now shut up and kiss me before I have to go get ready for tonight." I replied before I felt his lips crash onto mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Stupid pixie had to come ruin the moment.' I grumbled as I watched Edward be pushed out the door along with my brother and cousin.

"Now that they are gone we can really get going. Bella come on we have to get you ready!" Alice shouted running past me and grabbing my arm on her way up the stairs.

"No! I have to go get ready. Go do something else with Rose. Anything else except pack for me."

"But Bella…"

"No buts Ali. I love you I do, but I want to get ready on my own okay" I begged hoping that she will understand.

"Fine, I left you an outfit on your bed" she huffed before she grabbed Rose and headed off toward the kitchen.

"Thanks Ali you're the best" I shouted as I ran up to my room. As soon as I entered I saw the dress she wanted me to wear. It was black, silky and way to short; and the heels, can you say death trap? Completely ignoring the outfit she chose I walked towards my closet and headed straight for my casual section. 'Now lets see he said casual, so we are doing something fun. Hmmm skirt? No, to cold. Shorts? No, same as skirt. Jeans? Perfect, I'll wear my dark wash skinny ones. Now for the top… Oh! I know I'll wear my strapless black top, the one with flowers all over it; and my black ballet flats.'

As I changed into my chosen outfit, I began to picture what Alice's face will look like as soon as she saw that I was not wearing what she had picked out. Now, what to do with my hair… Edward asked me to curl it, so I'll do a type of curly ponytail that will look perfect with my outfit. After an hour I was finished getting ready, and I have to say that I look damn good! My ponytail was a little more elaborate than normal, what with the curls and some twists here and there. As for my make-up, it was nice and light. I checked my watch and saw that I still had about fifteen minutes before I had to leave. I decided to grab a jacket and find a matching purse.

"Bella, Edwards here!" came Rose's wind chime voice from downstairs.

"Coming" I answered.

As soon as I walked down the stairs Alice looked like steam was going to come out of her ears. I tried to hold in my laughter, and it was working until….

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" screamed the very irritated pixie.

"Alice I was not going to wear that dress, especially when Edward said to dress casual. Calm down before you have an aneurism or something." I snickered.

"I think she looks perfect Ali." came the reply of my savior.

"But Edward the dress was perfect." Alice began to pout up at him making her green eyes go wide.

"Yes, but we are going somewhere that doesn't require a dress. Now we are going to leave, before we are late." he replied with a quick kiss to her cheek.

"How are you going to be late if your reservations are for 7:30? Your not taking my baby sister to far are you Edward?" Emmett questioned.

"No, but I have other plans for us before we eat. See you guys later." he answered as he ushered me out to the door and towards his car. "Ready love?"

"Of course." I answered him as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Incase I haven't told you yet, you look beautiful love" he told me with a kiss, before he closed my door. I sighed in content as I watched him walk toward the drivers side. As soon as he was in he gave me one more kiss before starting the car and driving off.


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Twilight, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own any of the others places mentioned in this story. This is simply for fun.

A/N All links are on my profile.

As soon as we turned down the familiar street, I began to laugh. "The pier? This was the big secret?" I said with a giggle.

"Yea, I thought we could go on some rides and visit the arcade before we head of to dinner." He replied with a small laugh as he parked the car.

"And where are we going to dinner?" I inquired as I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to face him with a small smile.

"Well I thought we could go to Bubba Gump's. Then maybe go to Third Street Promenade?" he questioned as he took my hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Borders or Barnes and Noble?" I squealed excitedly while bouncing up and down in my seat, like an overly hyper child.

"Of course." He smiled my favorite crooked smile as he gently kissed my hand.

"Well lets go! What are you waiting for?" yelled hopping out of the car and taking off in a run.

"Bella slow down." I heard him call from about ten paces behind me.

"But Edward I want to play Balloon Pop Race." I exclaimed as I continued to jog towards the beginning of the boardwalk.

"Okay, we'll play that first then go on some of the rides, deal?" he replied as caught me by the waste and spun me around in a circle, before he placing me back on my feet and grabbing my hand.

"Sure" I answered while swinging are hands back an fourth between us. As we continued toward the pier I was struck by an idea " Edward?" I sweetly called up to him to get his attention.

"Yes, love?" he asked looking down at me with a raised eyebrow at the tone of my voice.

"Will you win me a stuff animal at one of the games?" I requested with a bat of my eyes and a squeeze of his arm.

"A stuff animal? Bella, you don't really like stuff animals though." He said trying to find a way out.

"I like the ones you win me… please Edward… pretty please" I begged while I drew my face into a puppy dog pout, something I knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine, what animal do you want?" he gave a defeated sigh after a minute or two.

"I don't know yet but when I see it I'll let you know." I gave him a quick kiss before tugging him further down the boardwalk.

" So, Balloon Pop Race?" he asked while wrapping his arm around me.

"Of course" came my reply as he took the lead to the boardwalk. It's a semi long walk to the main part of the pier, but its always worth it. I have a lot of great memories that take place at the pier. This is where my dad used to bring us before he and mom divorced, and where I continued to come with my friends just because we are bored. I love to watch the guys play the games here, they get so competitive; not to mention that us girls love to egg them on. I hope it will be the same next year when Rose and Emmett go off to college.

"Bella what are you thinking about, you seem sad all of a sudden." Edward's voice broke though my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing really. Just wondering if next year will be different with Rose and Emmett gone." I said with a shrug, trying not to show him how worried I really was about it.

Edward stopped walking and pulled me out of the way of the foot traffic. He slowly turned my body to face him; then as if I were made of porcelain glass he took my face gently between his hands. With a gentle caress he began to speak in a tone that was both soothing and reassuring. "Bella love it will be the same. Sure, Rose will be off at Cal Tech and Emmett will be at Stanford but _we_ will still be _together_; along with Alice and Jasper of course. So there's nothing to worry about."

"But Edward what are we going to do if we go to separate colleges like Rose and Em?" my voice cracked a bit showing him how scared I really was of this possibility.

"We are going to stay together just like them." came his firm answer.

"But…" I began but he interrupted me by placing a finger over my lips.

"Bella, all that matters right now is that _we_ _are_ _together_ and _are going _to be _together_ next year. So don't worry about it; we have a whole year before we have to think about what we are going to do _if_ we go to separate colleges." he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before he took a quick look around us and continued "Now are you sure you want to play Balloon Pop Race first, or do you want to do something else?"

"How about we wait on that game and play Skee ball or would you rather go on West Coaster first?" I asked glad for the change in subject, plus knowing full well that he is going to choose the coaster first.

"Coaster!" He exclaimed as he pulled me toward the ticket both. "Are you sure though? Your hair might get messed up" he teased.

"Yes, I'm sure. Stop acting like Alice, Edward." I retorted with a roll of my eyes.

"Hey, I can never be sure that Alice hasn't finally rubbed off on you." he continued to tease me not noticing that he was next in line.

"Whatever… are you going to buy the tickets or what, cause your next." I whispered as I tried to hold in my laugh at his embarrassed face.

"Hi, how may I help you" the Ticket attendant asked with unnecessary warmth as she looked Edward over. I already knew what was going on in her mind, one word: Damn! Yeah, that's most girls reaction to MY Edward; they see looks, wealth and did I mention looks? Now here comes the second part of Edward getting checked out; my once over. It happens all the time. They: look me over, decide I am no competition, and then proceed to flirt relentlessly with him. Once when we went out for our anniversary the hostess asked if he and his sister would like to sit by the window or the bar It was amusing to watch her face as Edward seethed and replied in a cold hard tone that he and his GIRLFRIEND would prefer to sit by the window. Oh he's done. I wonder if he bought the max amount or just enough to go on a few rides.

" I bought the max" he answered my unspoken question "I figured that if we don't finish them, we can always save them for the next time we come with the gang."

"Smart, so Coaster?"

"Yup, come on the line seems long" he grabbed my arm and started to run towards the coaster.

With a quick prayer to not trip and fall flat on my face, I stopped and tried to pull my arm out of his grasp. All that accomplished was getting him to stop as well.

"Edward, there is only about ten people in line" I commented with a quick glance "so how on earth is that long?"

"Well okay its not, but come on did you see how many people were behind me at the ticket booth. You know everyone is going to want to get on this ride first." he gave me an impatient look.

"Okay, okay" I conceded with a small grin. Edward can be such a little kid at times, its adorable.

"Next please" called the ride attendant, and soon we were strapped in and ready to go. The ride was fun, but its always fun when you hear the other girls screaming their heads off for no reason. Seriously, this roller coaster isn't even that bad. As soon as it was over we were off to another ride. After about our third ride I decided that I wanted to play some games before we had to go eat.

"We have about an hour before we have to be at the restaurant." I hinted

Edward, taking the hint, let a small grin grace his face as he steered me toward the games "So what do you want to play first?"

"Balloon Pop Race. I have been pretty patient you know." I stated with my hands on my hips.

"I know you have." he laughed and grabbed my hand while intertwining our fingers "Lets get this over with"

"You act as though it's the end of the world." I replied with a grin.

"It is, since you always win" he commented as he lead me toward the games booth.

"True, but you love me so it really shouldn't matter" I smiled. All of a sudden I saw it; the stuff animal I wanted Edward to win for me. It was at the Long Range Basketball; which was perfect since I suck at that game. However, my perfect boyfriend is great at it, well after a few tries. "EDWARD thats it!" I screamed excitedly while I pointed at the large stuffed lion.

"What's it love?" he asked while looking around in a slight panic.

"The animal I want you to win for me. Its at the basketball game." I continued to squeal.

"Alright… so do you want me to try for it now or after Balloon Pop?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and my favorite smile.

"Now! It might not be there later" I yelled pulling him toward the game.

"How many?" the bored looking attendant asked.

"How many shots for the large stuffed animals" Edward questioned him right back.

"You have to make two baskets in order to win the large prizes." the man replied with the same bored tone.

"Okay let me have five shots then." Edward sighed.

"That will be ten dollars." came the swift reply. As soon as he had the money within his hands the attendant gave Edward his first basketball, and as expected he missed.

"It's okay baby, you still have four more chances." I 'encouraged' him with a giggle, which only made him give me a dark look that sent me into a fit of laughter.

"I'll make the next one." And he did, but missed the next two.

"One last shot" the attendant told Edward as he handed him the last ball.

I watched as Edward aimed and shot the ball into the basket. As soon as it was in I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Pick your prize" came the attendants indifferent tone.

"The Lion!" I squealed making Edward laugh as he wrapped his arm around my waste.

"The Lion" Edward told the man with a smile.

"Here you go young lady" the man said as he handed me the lion with a smile.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said first to the man then to Edward as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome love. Now how about we play two more games before we have to go to dinner." he gave me a quick kiss before he began towing down the pier "So balloon pop and?" he left the question open. How sweet he was going to let me choose all the games, but that's not going to happen.

"Well what do you want to play?"

"Hmm, how about Roller Derby?

"Ok!" I quickly agreed pulling him toward the balloon pop race first.

"So which one do you want?" he asked me as I eyed the stations.

"I want number twelve" I decided.

"Alright well then I guess I get eleven." he replied as we stood in front of our respected places. I gently put my lion down before I reached into my purse for the two dollars I needed for the game.

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked me with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Getting money out for the game?"

"Bella, I invited you out so I am paying."

"But Edward you have spent enough money for now and we still have dinner and…"

"Doesn't matter love. This is our last date before vacation and who knows if we will be able to go on one out there." He reasoned.

"But.." his hand gently covered my mouth.

"No buts. Now you better pick up your gun, we are almost ready to play."

"Everybody ready! Alright then! Ready! Aim! Fire!" the female attendant yelled loudly. And then everything seemed to disappear as I concentrated on the game. I was so focused that the popping balloon scared me awake.

"And the winner is number 11!"

'Say what? No way! He never beats me at this game!' I thought "You beat me!" I accused with a laugh. Evidently he couldn't believe it either, for he was in shock.

"So what's your prize going to be?"

"Oh, umm.. Bella what do you want?" he shook his head once more in disbelief before he turned to look at me.

"You pick, I can't decide." I replied with a shrug.

He looked at each stuff animal closely, before his eyes landed on a particularly adorable plush lion "Hmm we'll take the stuff lion." he told her while pointing at the small stuff lion.

"Another lion?" I asked with a smile as she handed me the stuff animal.

"Well I figured that you could take this one with us on the plane, since the other one would probably need a seat of its own." he smile at me before taking my hand and leading me towards the roller derby. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he is. I mean come on, he won it for me just so I can cuddle with it on the plane, seriously sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky.

"Well I guess all I need now is a lamb huh?" I gently teased him.

"Yeah I guess you do" he replied with a small smile and a gentle kiss to the top of my head. I loved how he thought of us as a lion and a lamb.

" So Roller Derby?" I stated pulling him over to the next game.

"Alright what number do you want to be this time?" he asked me with a mischievous smile.

I turned toward the game and pretended to be think about. "Oh I don't know, they all look so good. Hmm I think I want THIRTEEN!" I shouted loudly while I threw myself into his arms. He busted out laughing at my antics before he swung me around.

"Okay love if that's what you want" he chuckled as he placed me back on my feet.

"What number are you going to be" I asked as I sat down.

"I think I am going to be eighteen" he replied with a sly smile.

"Fine, go sit by some other girl. I'm sure some cute boy will come keep me company." I shot back with a smile.

"Your going to pay for that remark Swan" he said as he gave me a kiss before taking his seat.

"So was that your boyfriend?" came a rough voice next to me. Turning to look at who it is I can't help but gasp as I gaze into the dark eyes of Jacob Black. Quickly I stood up and began moving towards safety, towards Edward.

"You know damn well it is Black." I hissed at him before taking the final steps to Edward.

"Edward can we go, I don't want to play anymore." I say startling him from his conversation with the guy next to him that also goes to school with us.

"Umm sure love. But may I ask why" he asks as he stands up. All I do is point over to Jacob and he instantly understands. His eyes darken as he gives Jacob a chilling glare while simultaneously pulling me closer to him.

"How about we go to dinner now. Its early but I don't think that they will mind." he whispers gently. All I can do is nod in response before he picks up my lion and takes my hand leading me to the restaurant.

"What scared of completion Cullen?" Jacob taunts him with a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't, please don't let him ruin our night" beg Edward desperately.

"No I'm not. But _MY_ Bella doesn't want to play anymore. So what _MY_ princess wants _MY_ princess gets." Edward replied making sure to stress the word my every time.

"She won't be yours for long Cullen you best remember that" Jacob snarled.

"That's where your wrong Black, she will always be mine." he snapped right back taking a step towards him.

"Lets go please" I pull at his arm panicking because all we need is another fight between them right before we leave.

"Alright love. We'll go." he replied giving Jacob one last glare before heading to the restaurant. Walking quickly we reach it within a matter of minutes, well its not that far considering that it is also on the pier.

"Hi I have a reservation for Cullen for two. Is it possible that we can be seated now or do we have to wait?" using his most charming voice possible on the hostess.

"Um sure we can seat you now." she stutters out while letting her eyes roam over his body.

"Thank you." I say pulling her attention to me. She scowls at me when she notices our hands intertwined but I can't help the smirk that makes its way onto my face.

"This way" she leads us over to a table with a view of the beach.

"Thank you" Edward tells her as he pulls out my seat before sitting across from me.

"I'm sorry that he showed up. Please don't let it ruin our night baby" I tell him as soon as the hostess leaves.

"Love you have nothing to apologize for. Its not your fault that he was hear and its not your fault that he is an insufferable asshole." he replies as he takes a hold of my hand.

"I know, but its because of my mother that he continues to bother us." I sigh.

"True, but your right lets not let him ruin are night. Now get whatever you want and once we're done here we'll head over to the promenade and head to the bookstores. Where you will let me buy you as many books as you want, without argument please." he tells me before picking up his own menu.

The rest of the night was perfect. We did not let Jacob Black ruin it; we acted as if we never saw him. We went back to the car and dropped off my stiff animals before getting ice cream and walking to third street promenade. And just as he promised he took me to both bookstores and bought me some books to take on vacation with us. When we finally made our way home we sat in companionable silence. He walked me to my door like the gentleman he is and was raised to be. Of course we stayed on my porch making out for fifteen minutes before he left home to get some sleep before our long flight tomorrow. While getting ready for bed the night replayed in my mind and I consider telling my dad about seeing Jacob. I decided that I would first thing tomorrow before we leave. Laying down on my bed I pull my smaller stuff lion to me and cuddle it while falling asleep to thoughts of Edward.


	3. Some history

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Nor do I own any of the places mentioned through out this story. _

_Ch. P.O.V_

Glancing over at the clock I notice that its only four a.m. Deciding to let the kids sleep a little longer, I take another drink of my coffee as I wander into the family room to look at the endless pictures on the shelves and walls. I look at the newest photo of my eldest: Emmett, my pride and joy, dressed in his graduation cap and gown. I was ecstatic the day he was born and the doctor said "it's a boy!". I couldn't wait to teach him how to play sports, to fish and everything else that a father teaches his son. He's like me in so many ways: stubborn, driven, a football fanatic, smart and of course dotes on his baby sister like nobodies business. For the longest time she was his whole world and at times she still is. All Bella has to do is bat those pretty brown eyes of hers at her brothers and they will be at her beck and call. Emmett has been wrapped around her finger since the day she was born. He was in complete awe of her, never taking his eyes off her. Even going as far as to sleeping in her room for the first couple of nights, thinking that she wouldn't cry if she saw him. As they got older he became more and more protective of her, but so has Jasper.

I turn to look at the picture of all three of my children, dressed respectively in their football and cheerleading uniforms and with their arms wrapped around each other; they look so happy with those bright smiles of theirs. But I can't help the bitter sweet smile that appears on my face when I look at my nephew and adoptive son. He looks just like his father but he behaves like his mother, my sister. I will always remember getting the phone call that she and her husband had died in a car accident, and that Jasper was the only survivor. After dropping Em and Bella off with Esme, Renee and I rushed to the hospital. As soon as I walked into that hospital room my heart broke at the sight of my three year old nephew, lying there on that big hospital bed with several wires attached to him. We stayed with him all night and when he came to Renee explained to him very gently what had happened, and that he was going to be living with us from now on. He cried for so long after that and was quiet for almost two months. Em was excited at Jasper coming to live with us and becoming his new little brother. As for Bella well she was just excited that she got to play with him. If it wasn't for her and her insisting that he play with her, I still think he would be mute; because of that he adores her, and would do anything for her.

With a gentle shake of my head I turn to the latest cheer photo of my baby girl, my Bella, my beautiful princess Isabella. When Renee and I first started to talk about having kids I never wanted a girl. I did not think I could handle it, especially if and when she started to date. All that changed however when Esme had Edward and Alice. Right away I was smitten with Alice, she was adorable and the sweetest little thing in the whole world. To the average observer you could tell that she was Carlisle's everything, that she had him wrapped around her tiny finger at a day old. I still remember the day I hoped that Renee was carrying a girl, I had just been asked to be Edward's and Alice's godfather. I was so overjoyed and honored that I began to dance around the room with Ali in my arms. She looked so lovely in her light pink dress that I couldn't help but wish that I could have my own daughter to dance with. Luckily three months later my angel was born. She is such a daddy's girl, the apple of my eye and she knows it. The boys always say I favor her over them, but I try very hard not to show favoritism. Though at times it is very hard considering all the trouble the two of them get into.

Turning to the next picture I can't help but laugh. Its Em's and Rose's eighth grade formal picture and my son has the biggest dopiest grin on his face, since he finally got the girl. They were eleven when she first came to live with Carlisle and Esme. From the moment she walked into the room my son was a goner; he fell for her hook line and sinker. At first he annoyed the hell out of her because he would not leave her alone, of course it didn't help that their guardians are the best of friends. She just couldn't escape him and all his attempts to gain her attention. But when they were thirteen it all changed the day Em beat the crap out of Royce King for picking on Rose and making her cry. When he got home the first words out of his mouth were "Dad I don't care how you punish me, but no one is going to make my Rosie cry. Sides I would do it again if that means I'll get another kiss." I tried not to laugh and be strict but he had the biggest grin in the world on his face. Ever since they have been inseparable, and completely in love.

Shaking my head I gaze at the newest Homecoming game picture of Alice and Jasper. My goddaughter looks completely adorable in her cheerleading outfit standing next to a towering Jasper in his football uniform. The two of them are as different as night and day. She is a ball of energy, always on the move and talks a mile a minute. Jazz is the opposite, calm, easygoing and just go with the flow kinda guy. However, they are two halves of one soul; she brings him to life and he calms her down. Alice, like Bella, was the reason that Jasper didn't stay a mute. Together the two of them brought him out of his shell and made him happy. When they were eight Jasper came into my office and said very seriously that he was going to marry Ali someday. I thinking that it was just a crush laughed and indulged him by saying sure your are son. However when they were thirteen Ali rushed into the house and squealed very loudly that they were together. Since then I have no doubt that he will marry her someday.

Finally my eyes land on a recent picture of Edward and Bella. They are sitting together at the beach in front of a bon fire with the ocean as their background. You can tell how much he loves my daughter by the way he is holding her and the loving look that he is giving her. Their start wasn't as easy or accepted as the others. The day they told us my daughter was glowing with happiness and relief that her best friend in the whole world returned her feelings. Both were so scared that the other didn't feel the same way and weren't willing to put their friendship at risk. But when they started high school it all changed, Edward couldn't handle all the boys after Bella; and she couldn't handle all the girls after him. Finally after their first week Edward snapped, literally snapped. Another boy had just asked my princess out and before she could reply Edward jumped onto the lunch table, and shouted at the top of his lungs that Bella was off limits because she was his. My angel wasn't to happy about that and started to fight with Edward about it. Finally he confessed that he had been in love with her for awhile but was to scared to lose her if she didn't feel the same way. According to Ali her response was to call him an idiot then kiss the living daylights out of him. While Carlisle, Esme and I were ecstatic about them starting to date, Renee was against it. We had been divorced for about four years already and the kids had been living with me. So when Bella had called to tell her mother the good news the response she got was devastating. Renee told Bella that she had to break it off, that her brothers had already ruined their reputations with the likes of that family. She then proceeded to tell her that she had to begin dating Jacob Black another old family friend. That she and Billy already discussed it and had planned an arranged marriage between the two. Bella hung up in tears and ran to tell me what her mother did. I was furious and told her not to worry about it, that her and Edward could be together forever if that was what they wanted. I then told her that I would take care of it, and take care of it I did.

When Renee and I divorced she wanted nothing to do with the kids. She said that she was tired of being a mother and that she just wanted to live her own life. So I gained full custody of them, though they still had to keep in contact with their mother every so often. When I learned of the marriage agreement I went to my lawyer, who assured me that she could not do that seeing as she did not have custody over Bella. Due to that fact I was able to break the arrangement. I also put into affect a protective order over the kids stating: they could not be placed into any marriage **contracts** unless it is approved by **both** parents and child; Renee was not happy about that. She demanded that Bella marry Jacob, that it was best for the company. I then informed her that Bella was only fourteen and that she no longer had any say over the company. I then reminded her that she could not afford to fight me on this. I just love pre-nuptial agreements. She got nothing in the divorce, well she only got about twenty thousand but that is nothing to what she used to have while we were married. She didn't stay single for long; she couldn't stand the life style she was forced to have. Plus she didn't want to work so she married some big shot that owns a baseball team and a football team down in Florida. It still doesn't compare to the amount she had with me, she still has to be careful with how much she spends. Taking another look at the clock I notice its five and decide its time to go wake up the boys.

On the way up I stop at Jasper's room first; I knock gently before I enter, but to my surprise he isn't in his bed. I quickly exit and head to Emmett's room to see if he knows where his brother is. But as soon as I open his door I find my missing son. Jasper is sound asleep with the top half of his body dangling upside down off Em's bed. And Em well he was lying across Jasper's lower half snoring away. The remote controls for the Wii are still in their hands and the T.V. is still on with **GAME OVER** flashing on the screen. Shaking my head I walk towards the bed, but not before picking up a discarded pillow from the floor. I stand there just looking at them before I begin my attack. I lift the pillow over my head and begin to whack them with it repeatedly.

"What the fuck dad!" Emmett yells as he jumps up knocking Jazz to the floor.

"What the hell?" Jasper mumbles tiredly.

"Time to get up boys"

"Dad its five in the fucking morning, we're not leaving until eight." Em began to whine as he laid back down.

"No Em we are leaving for the airport at six thirty. So get up!"

"Ok ok we'll get up" Jasper said as he sat up.

"Wait I want to talk to you boys first." motioning with my hand for them to take a seat.

"Alright what's up?" Em asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah dad everything okay?" Jasper asked.

"Well you both know that your sister is not to keen on going on this trip. I have a feeling it has to do with your mother. I know both of you are aware that you are going to have dinner with her while you are out there correct?" pausing for there nods of confirmation "Alright, so I want you to watch out for your sister that night. We all know that Renee is going to push the Jacob Black issue and give you and your sister a hard time about the Cullen's. Be on your guard with her, and if she gives you any trouble or you can't take her shit anymore than you are free to leave the dinner early."

"Alright dad. Don't worry about angel face we'll take care of her" Jasper reassures me.

"Yeah dad we won't take any of Renee's shit. She hurt angel face once already and I'll be damned if I let her do it again." came Emmett's protective reply.

"Alright then go get ready while I go wake your sister." I tell them as I stand and make my way out the door with Jasper. Before I am able to take more then a step toward Bella's room Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry dad I'll try to keep Em's temper in check, but you know how he feels about Renee. Especially after what she did to Bella, well what she tried to do anyway."

"I know son. I wish that you didn't have to see her but you and Bella are still required to since you are underage. Promise me though that you won't give her to bad of a time, after all I don't want her to think I am a bad influence or anything." I say smiling gently at the only reminder I have left of my sister.

"No problem dad, now go wake the sleeping beauty." he says with a chuckle as he walks to his room.

Rolling my eyes I make my way over to Bella's room. I don't even bother knocking because I know my daughter will still be asleep. Sometimes she is worse than the boys when it comes to waking her up from her sleep. Walking in I can't help but smile at her room, it looks the same as it did when she was eight years old; well the colors are still the same. Her walls are such a soft blue that they look white at certain angles. Her curtains are a sheer pink and purple panels, with embroidered flowers and gems. Hardwood floors with a large soft light blue rug in the middle. Her pink pastel couch and chair are over by her large window, it over looks the lawn with a view of the distant ocean. Her book cases on the closest wall are over filled with books and awards. Her light wood vanity is covered with all her make up and hair products, with another stand next to it with all her hair brushes and tools. Of course right in the middle is her large iron sleigh bed, covered in a purple comforter; the entire bed is surrounded by a sheer light pink netting hanging from the ceiling. Her room is truly made for a princess, and the princess herself is fast asleep buried underneath her blankets. The only thing I can see of Bella is a hand and foot sticking out from under her covers. Sighing to myself I walk over to her bed and begin to wake her.

~~~~~~~~B.P.O.V~~~~~~~~

"Bella sweetheart time to wake up" came the soft voice of my father as he continued to gently shake me.

"Five more minutes" I groan.

"No time baby girl. Its already 5:30 and we leave for the airport in an hour. So come on, get up" he starts to pull me up.

"But Daddy!" I whine "I don't want to go. I mean seriously why did Emmett have to choose Disney World. Its our first vacation without you guys, he should have chosen

somewhere more grown up like the Bahamas or Italy." I exclaim finally sitting up.

"Well we can go to the Bahamas or Aspen for Christmas if you want." he tries to compromise.

"Whatever" I sigh.

"Bella is this really about going to Florida or is this about having to see your mother while you are down there?" he questions as he sits down next to me.

"I don't want to see her dad, not after what she did and what she said. I mean I don't understand it she was best friends with Esme, and now its like it never happened. Plus she left us dad. She LEFT us! She didn't want to be a mom anymore. She doesn't care about us, all we are to her are possessions! Things she can just barter away or make deals with" I begin to cry.

"Oh baby. I promise that it will be okay. Your brothers will be there with you and if it gets to much to handle you can leave the dinner early. She can't make you do anything or be with anyone you don't want, you know that. She has no legal say. Everything will be fine princess." he tries to reassure me as he pulls me into his arms for a loving hug.

"Ok daddy" I tell him to appease him as I pull out of the hug.

"Alright now go get ready before Ali gets here and gets you ready herself." he tells me with a soft chuckle.

"Ok. Ok " I reply with a giggle as I head over to my bathroom

"Bella wait a minute." he pauses.

"Yeah dad?" I say as turn back around to face him. Next thing I know I am back in his arms and being hugged tightly.

"Just remember that I love you baby girl so much. You and your brothers mean the world to me. No matter what I will always be here for the three of you, no matter what you do in life. I love you Isabella and never forget that." he whispers into my ear.

"I know daddy. I love you too." I whisper back as he gives me one last squeeze.

"Now hurry, we don't have much time. And I better go make sure that Em didn't go back to sleep." his voice fades as he closes my door.

Turning to go to my closet instead of my bathroom I can hear the distant yelling of my dad waking up Emmett again. If we are late because of him Alice will kill him for it. As soon as I walk into my closet I see a dress and sweater hanging right in front with a note attached to it.

_Bella, _

_Please, please! Wear this for the flight. Don't worry its comfortable and Rose and I will be wearing a dress to. Please, please wear it. If not for me then for Edward. You know how he loves to see you in a dress. Plus! It blue well not entirely but you know what I mean. I picked out some flats and accessories to go with it. If you wear it I will love you forever and ever. _

_Love your BEST friend, _

_Alice. _

Sighing I take a good look at what she picked out and decide that it actually does look good. After picking out some undergarments, I take them and the hanger with me into my bathroom. I took one of the fastest showers in my life, thanking whatever deity there is that I shaved my legs the night before. I quickly pull on my clothes and run back into my room and take a seat at my vanity. I combed out my hair while blow drying it at the same time, leaving it in gentle waves. I then pulled it half up and placed a flower in my hair. I put on some light makeup and then my earrings before I finish packing up the rest of my necessary items. I then walk back into my closet and grab the flats that she picked out. Finally taking a look at my self in the mirror I can't help but smile in satisfaction. I reluctantly look over at my bags and cringe. In total I had three bags, plus my make up and hair product bags, plus my carry on; six fucking bags. Alice obviously ignored me and packed extra clothing. Sighing I walk over to my door opening it before yelling down the hall for my brothers.

"Emmett! Jasper! Can you come help me with my bags please" I yell down the hall.

"Coming!" I hear two shouts coming from Jaspers room, before I hear the door open and footsteps walking down the hall.

"How can we be of service squirt?" Em asked as he leans against my door frame.

"Yeah, how can we help Angel face?" Jazz joins in.

"Well if you clean out your ears once in awhile you would have heard me ask to help carry my bags." I reply giving Em a dirty look for his squirt remark.

"Okay, we'll take them out to car. Why don't you go down to the kitchen and grab something to eat before we leave" Jasper intervenes before I can do anything to Emmett.

"Alright" I tell them as I grab my purse before heading into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Bella! YAY! You wore what I picked out! I knew it would look perfect on you!" Alice squealed as she tackled me in a hug.

"Morning Ali." returning her hug.

"Where are the boys?" Rose hands me a plate of hot steaming food.

"Taking my bags to the car" I reply as I sit down to eat.

"So who is riding with who?" Alice's questions as she hands me a drink before bouncing into a seat.

"The boy's are riding with Esme and Carlisle" Charlie answers, startling us as he walks into the room.

"Why?"

"Because that way you wont fight or pout about not getting to go with who you Esme wanted to have one more talk with them before you leave. She thinks, and well we agree, that they need it more then you. We trust you girls not to get into any trouble, the boys on the other hand. Well their history speaks for itself." he explains in one breath.

We can't help but giggle at how true that is though. The boys always manage to get into to trouble somehow. Every vacation they seem to always do something that lands them in trouble and grounded. Last year when we went to London they tried to help this sweet old lady across the street, they even went as far as to taking her bags to carry them for her like the gentlemen they were raised to be. The old lady didn't see it that way and started to yell at them for being thieves and for manhandling her. Lucky for her there were some cops near by that came running to her aid. But the boys being the idiots that they are decided to run instead of trying to explain. Of course this led to a to them being chased through London park, through every single level of Harrods. Only to be caught right outside our hotel after crashing into the fountain causing it to break. We were dying of laughter when we walked in and saw them cuffed to each other and to their chairs. Needless to say the parents weren't amused and they were grounded for a month when we got home. They also had to work to pay for the damage to the fountain.

"Whose going to take all our bags cause they aren't all going to fit in our car uncle Charlie?" Alice questioned my dad, her voice filled with concern. Trust Ali to be worried about her clothes.

"We are going to take Emmett's Jeep, whatever doesn't fit is going in the other car. Now are you girls about ready we need to get going?" he asks us as he grabs Em's car keys.

"Yup" we chorus. As soon as we walk out the front door I am swept up into a strong pair of arms.

"Good morning my love" a gentle voice whispers into my ear as he turns me around.

"Morning baby" I whisper leaning in for a kiss, which is sweet and over far to soon for my liking.

"Come on Edward you'll have enough time with her later on the plane" Esme ordered as soon as we separated.

"Good luck I hear you boys are in for it" I giggle at the look of dread that crosses his face.

"Thanks a lot sweetheart" he says sarcastically before he heads over to his car.

"Bella come on" Rose yells impatiently from the backseat of the Jeep.

"Coming! See you boys at the airport" I wave at them as I hop into the Jeep.

As soon as I am in Charlie starts the car and we are off towards the airport. Right away Alice starts to mess with Emmett's radio stations. Changing them here and there to what she prefers.

"You know he is going to be pissed when he finds out right?" I tell her from my position right behind her.

"I know but it will take him forever to put it back in order. And that's after he asks Rose or Edward for help" she winks at me mischievously, causing Rose to giggle.

"Now you girls are going to behave right?" Charlie asks with a slight smile "I mean your not going to give the boys to mush trouble are you?"

"Us no way. Come on uncle Charlie you know we're angels" Rose replies in her best hurt voice.

"I mean it girls. And no using Bella to get your way either" he tells us sternly, because he knows out of the three of us I am the only one that can make each of the boys cave at once.

"We promise not to abuse Bella's talent" Ali tells him with a smile that makes her look like an innocent angel.

"Much" Rose continues after a beat causing us to fall into laughter, making Charlie grin a bit.

"I wonder what Esme is telling them?" I wonder out loud.

"Probably threatening them with bodily harm if they do anything or if we get hurt. Plus she is probably giving them the MOM glare." guesses Rose.

"She has that glare down pat. Even dad is scared of it." Ali adds. We ride in companionable silence for awhile before Rose starts the interrogation.

"So how was the date last night?"

"Yeah the one where you didn't wear what I picked out for you" Alice glares at me.

"It was fun, the only thing that…" I pause "crap, dad I got to tell you something."

"What is it Bella" he glances at me through the review mirror.

"We ran into Jacob last night. He tried to start a fight with Edward again, but it didn't work."

"Did he say anything to you" he questions.

"No, but he told Edward that I wouldn't be his for long" I look down at my phone not wanting to see his reaction.

"Alright then. If he bothers you again before the summer is out let me know." he tells me before returning his attention to the road.

"So what did you guys do?" Rose asks trying to change the subject.

"We went to the pier he won me two of the most adorable stuff lions ever. One is so huge that it took up most of his trunk and the other one is small and cuddly; I packed it for the plane. And then we went to dinner and the to Promenade for dessert" I gush

"And the bookstores to right" Alice guesses and laughs at my nod.

"So how many books did he buy you this time" Rose asks with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Six" I reply automatically, instantly regretting it.

"He bought you six books! Let me guess you packed them all for the trip. How many are in your carryon?" exclaimed Rose.

"Yes he bought me six and I only brought three which are all in my carryon."

"I can't believe he bought you that many books. Its not like you need anymore." Alice states with a shake of her head.

"I like to read, so sue me. Its not like it's the end of the world." I retort with an eye roll.

"Whatever" came their synced reply.

"Enough girls we are here." Charlie interrupts as he pulls into the airport parking lot.

~~~E. P.O.V. about an hour and a half before~~~~

"Edward lets go! I don't want to be late!" Alice screamed.

"Don't get your panties in a fucking twist Alice. They live right next door and we aren't leaving for another fucking twenty minutes." I hiss at her, completely tired of her screeching. I love my sister but she can be so damn annoying.

"Don't you talk to me like that Edward Anthony." she stomps her foot "I want to make sure that Bella wears what I picked out for her"

"She's not your fucking doll that you can dress up whenever you want Alice. Did you not hear her yesterday when she yelled at you?"

"I heard her, but she was just upset she didn't mean it" she shrugs as she checks her bags one last time.

"Of course she meant it Alice. You weren't there when she was crying about it afterward. She is sick of you and Rose treating her like a little girl. If you both try to use her as your personal doll this trip with out her asking for help, I will destroy all of your shoes" I threaten her.

"You will do no such thing!" she whirls around to face me.

"Try me Alice. Just try me. She doesn't want to go on this trip one bit, but she is being a good sport and going just because we all want to. I mean it, if you push the issue of her clothes and try to dress her up without her permission, I will make good on my threat."

"We'll see about that." she snapped before walking out the front door.

"And what was all that about son?" my dads voice came from behind me.

"I was just telling Alice to leave Bella alone on this trip when it comes to what she wears. She didn't like it so she got mad." shrugging I make my way over to the bags.

"I see… well lets get these bags loaded up and head on over next store." he replies as he pick up two of the bags.

"You sure they are all going to fit?" I eye the twelve bags the girls have between them.

"I hope so. If not we can always put the rest in Emmett's Jeep.

Five minutes later we are at the Swans, before dad even turns off the car the girls jump out and bolt into the house. Mom just shakes her head before going over to great my uncle Charlie.

"Hey man" Jasper greets me as he walks over "So what's the damage? Bella's got six bags. And between Em and I we got four."

"Well between the girls, they have twelve and I have two. I would have had one but Alice decided I needed more than that." wondering how we are going to fit all the bags.

"Well six should fit in the trunk. It will be tight though" my dad says as he opens it.

"Well just put ours in there and we will put the girls stuff in the jeep and whatever doesn't fit we can strap to the top." Em suggested as he walked up.

"Good idea. You boys take care of the girls things while Edward and I pack you things." dad instructed. We just finished as the girls walked out. Looking at Bella I felt the air leave my lungs. She looked beautiful in her dress and sweater, and with that flower in her hair. I couldn't help but smile at my angel. Seeing that she wasn't paying attention I decided to sneak up on her and sweep her into my arms.

"Good morning my love" I gently whisper in her ear as I turn her to face me.

"Morning baby" comes her own gentle whisper as she leans into me for a kiss, which I grant without a second though, only to end when I hear a throat clear.

"Come on Edward you'll have enough time with her later on the plane" Esme ordered as we parted.

"Good luck I hear you boys are in for it" she giggles, no doubt at the look of dread that crosses my face. Man just what we need another lecture from my mom.

"Thanks a lot sweetheart" I mutter sarcastically before I head over to my car.

"Bella come on" Rose yells for her impatiently from the backseat of the Jeep.

"Coming! See you boys at the airport" she gives us a wave before climbing in next to Rose. Once the car door closes my dad is off speeding down the drive way.

"Carlisle slow down, I don't want to get a ticket" Esme says before she turns to face us. Great so it begins.

"I know I already told you boys to behave and not get into any trouble, but I mean it. We do NOT want another repeat of London do you hear me! I do not want to have to go down to Florida to bail any of you out, do you understand me" she pauses to look each of us in the eye. "If I do have to go out there none of you will see the light of day again until you are thirty. Every vacation you three always wind up doing something, always something! We are trusting you to go off on your own this year, do not break that trust! If you do then you will not be allowed to go by yourselves again until you all graduate from college. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" we answer at once causing her to glare at us, making sure that we did indeed truly understand.

"Good. Now I know you two and Bella have to go see Renee while you are out there, please don't let her get to you. She isn't worth you doing something that you will regret. Remember that we love you three very much." her tone turns gentle and loving as she addresses Em and J.

"We'll try to not let her get to us" J answers

"And we know that you love us Aunt Esme. Just as much as we love you" Em smiles brilliantly at her.

"Good. Now Edward dear how was your date last night? Did you two have fun?" she inquires as she turns back around.

"Yeah until we ran into Black" I hiss his name.

"You saw Black? What did that asshole want" Emmett boomed.

"The usual, he tried to start a fight with me but Bella pulled me away." I roll my eyes.

"What did you do dear?" Esme asked again trying to steer the conversation away from Jacob.

"We went to the pier. We rode some rides and played a few games before dinner. Then we walked to the Promenade. I bought Bella some books and we had dessert before I took her home. That's about it." I summarized for her.

"And how many books did you buy my baby sister?" J smirked at me knowing that I bought her most of the books that she owns.

"Six" I smile right back at him.

"Dude you spoil her rotten you know that right?" Em laughs.

"Well that's calling the kettle black" Esme giggles from the front.

"What's that supposed to mean" Em yelled offended.

"It means that the three of you spoil her more than the other two girls. She has the three of you wrapped around her little finger. She may not always use that against you but I have seen her do it. Especially when Rose and Ali convince her to. She can make you three cave faster than Ali can max out a credit card." Carlisle laughs at the shocked looks we are giving him.

"Oh come on boys. Do not tell me you never notices how you act with her. You treat her differently then Rose or Ali. Maybe its because she is the baby of the bunch; but with her you act as if she can't protect herself, plus you have always spoiled her. Especially you Emmett; you treated her like she was your whole world before you met Rose. Do not get me wrong the girls know you love them, but they know you favor Bella more, so they use that to their advantage." Esme continued to laugh at our expense.

"Do we act like that" Jazz wondered out loud.

"Probably" I shrug at him.

"Well I'll be damned. I never noticed it before." Em sighed.

"Don't worry Bella doesn't abuse it often, like I said only when Rose and Ali convince her to." Esme tries to reassure us.

"Okay guys we are here. Lets get the bags out and you inside." Carlisle tells us as he pulls into the airport parking lot.

A/N okay my chapters are getting longer slowly but surely. I am still new to this but hey I will get the hang of it. I just want to let you guys know that I will be updating at _**least**_ once a week.

Oh and a special THANK YOU to **Sakuita** for giving me my very first review! Thank you to all those that have been reading as well.

Next chapter: airport fun and boredom on a plane.


	4. Airport Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Nor do I own any of the places mentioned through out this story. **

**B. P.O.V.**

"**Are you sure you have everything?" Esme asked us for the hundredth time.**

"**Yes mom we have everything. We checked our bags and we have our tickets. We need to go through security now. Don't worry so much, we'll be fine." Alice fidgeted with her sweater.**

"**I know you will Mary Alice!" Esme snapped "But I am your mother, I can't help but worry. Besides this is your first trip without us. Now Edward do you have the emergency credit card."**

"**Why does he get the emergency credit card." Alice and Rose both cried in shock.**

"**Because he will actually use it for an emergency. For example one that does not involve shoes or some type of clothing. You each have your own credit card, this is an extra for just in case." Carlisle explained while Edward gave them a smug grin.**

"**Now that Carlisle has brought it up. Bella here you go this is another emergency card. And before you two boys complain she is the most responsible of you three. Like Carlisle said you have your own credit cards, we should know we get the bill every month, this is just for an emergency." Charlie explained as he handed me the new black AX card.**

"**Oooo it's a black card. No limit!" Em cheered.**

"**Emmett your father and uncle just explained that they are for emergencies only." Esme reprimanded.**

"**Okay aunt Esme we get it, but we got to go before the line gets any longer for security" Rose intervened before her boyfriend could get into anymore trouble.**

"**Okay kids have fun and take lots of pictures." Charlie told us as the parents began to give us hugs.**

"**Don't worry princess everything will be ok. Just have fun and be a kid." Charlie whispered as he hugged me.**

"**I promise. Love you dad"**

"**Love you to kid"**

"**See I told you that he doesn't love us!" Emmett turned to Jazz with a triumphant look.**

"**Emmett knock it off you know that I love all three of you… now take care of your sister. And don't not get into to much trouble." he said as he pulled Em into a hug before turning to Jasper.**

"**Your so immature Emmy." I teasingly nudge him.**

"**Your one to talk! By the way I have a question for you?" he wrapped his arm around me as we made our way to security.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Do us boys really spoil you rotten. Like do we always give you your own way?" he looks at me from the corner of his eye.**

"**No not always. When we were kids you and Jasper used to cave all the time. But as we got older, no you haven't" I explain in a rush, wondering who in the hell clued him in. I am going to have to be careful now until they forget about it.**

"**That's what I thought I knew they were wrong. Edwards the only one that's wrapped around your finger; what a pansy" he laughs.**

"**Excuse me" I hit him angrily "Do not talk about my boyfriend like that you big goon!"**

**I push him off of me as I make my way past security. **

"**Now all we have to do is wait for Emmett, than we can make our way onto the plane." Alice squealed excitedly from Jaspers arms as I approached.**

"**Excuse me sir but can you please come with us" one of the security guards asks Emmett.**

"**Umm okay. Can you please tell me why?" he sounds a little scared.**

"**Can you please explain what this is doing in you carry on?" the security guard lifts a little baggie filled with a white substance. **

"**I have no idea what that is! Its not MINE I SWEAR!" Em begins to yell in a panic.**

"**Sir we found it in your bag" you can tell that the security guard is getting annoyed. **

"**I am telling you that is not mine!" Em yells again. I turn to bury my face in Edwards arm to keep from laughing. He and Jasper look incredulously at Em, while Alice and Rose simply look pissed. Finally Rose has enough of their bickering and walks over there to save my lug of a brother.**

"**Sir I can guarantee that is not his. Will you please open it" she sighs while trying to look seductive, which works.**

"**Miss I can not…" he stumbles as he gawks at Rose, who uses it to her advantage and pulls it out of his hands and opens it. **

"**Sir its baby powder." she states as she smells it "Here smell it for yourself" she passes it back to him.**

"**Oh so it is. Do you know who put this in your bag young man?"**

"**No, but I have a pretty good idea" Emmett glares over at us.**

"**I see, well you are free to go. Enjoy your trip" **

"**Thank you sir" Em says quietly, but as soon as he approaches us "Whoever the fuck did that is going to pay" he threatens.**

"**Your never going to find out, so let it go. You know we never rat each other out, so deal with it." Jasper tells him. **

"**And so it begins." Rose's sighs "Look guys we promised that we would be on our best behavior and not get into to much trouble. Can we try to keep it please?" she begs.**

"**No promises babe" Em wraps his arm around her "After all it really wouldn't be vacation if we didn't prank each other."**

"**I know, but…"**

"**No buts Rose! Lets just have fun okay. Besides our flight is delayed for another half an hour. So we have an hour to kill." Edward interrupted her.**

"**Oh! Bella! Rose! Lets go to the shops." Alice screamed pulling both of us away from our significant others. **

"**Sure Ali, when can pick up some snacks, magazines and some other stuff to do while we are on the plane." I reply grateful for the chance to talk to the girls alone. **

"**Well if you girls are going to go shopping then so are we" Edward said as he followed us.**

"**Nah , lets go get some food; me and Jazz didn't have breakfast." Em grabbed Edward by the upper arm before dragging him off.**

"**Besides let the girls have there last gossip session before our flight." Jasper added.**

**As soon as they were out of earshot, I turned toward the girls. "They fucking know" I said as I walked toward the nearest shop.**

"**What the do you mean they know" Rose questioned once we entered.**

"**Someone fucking clued them in on my manipulating them to get our way. Em was like 'Do us boys really spoil you rotten. Like do we always give you your own way?'" I told them in a whisper as I looked through the candy selection.**

"**Shit! What the fuck did you say." Alice looking panicked, dropped the candy she had in her hands.**

"**I was like not always. When we were kids yeah you guys did but as we got older you stopped. And he was like that's what I thought, you only have Edward wrapped around your finger." I whisper as I picked out some candy for Edward and me.**

"**Fucking shit. What are we going to do?" Rose threw a magazine back on the shelf with a little to much force. **

"**Well we are just going to have to be careful for awhile before they forget about it. You know the boys." I shrug turning to look through the game books.**

"**That's true, they do forget trivial things easily especially Emmett. We'll be okay we just have to wait it out, I guess." Rose sighed.**

"**Uhh I was hoping to use that as soon as we get there though." Alice pouted.**

"**For what?" Rose asks as she picks up a basket for our things.**

"**Well I was hoping to convince them to go to Downtown Disney for dinner tonight and maybe a little shopping."**

"**You know they are not going to say no to that. We are going there for dinner and its not like they know what to eat out there anyway." I reason as I add a couple soduko and word find books to the basket. **

"**True… hey! Grab a couple cross word puzzles to" Alice yells from her place by the chips and beef jerky.**

"**I will if you grab us some chips and jerky."**

"**And I'll get us the magazines. I think we are all set" Rose pauses looking at our full basket "where the hell are we going to put all this?"**

"**With Jasper. He didn't bring a carry on, he just put his laptop and iPod in Alice's bag cause its fucking huge. So since he did that I brought a big backpack for all this and he gets to carry it in. Hey pick up some Advil or something incase we need it for the flight." I tell them.**

"**Hey did Emmett bring his pills? Cause you know how he is when we fly." Rose asks her voice full of concern.**

"**Yeah he already took them, and he brought some for our return home. So he should be good. Remember the last time he took to many and he was passed out the whole flight." I giggled.**

"**Yeah, he kept talking in his sleep; just like you B" Alice teased as she paid for our purchases. **

"**At least I don't snore or drool!" I shout back.**

"**SHUT UP!" she yelled. **

"**Come on guys, we have a half hour left we need to put this stuff into the bag and see what the guys got." Rose intervened picking up one of the bags.**

"**Fine! I hope they got us something to eat to." Alice snapped stocking out of the shop.**

"**So I guess that leave us to carry the bags. And didn't you eat this morning?" I turn to Rose.**

"**Yeah I guess that does" she sighs "yeah we did but I don't think she ate though, she was to excited." **

"**Well I really didn't eat my breakfast either, I was kinda rushed."**

"**Come on, lets see if they got us anything." spotting the rest of group. **

"**What the fuck did you guys get." Emmett said eyeing the bags. **

"**Chips, jerky, candy, magazines, and some game books." Rose answered him.**

"**And where the hell are we going to put all that? And did you girls forget that we are in first class." Edward asked while he crossed his arms over his chest.**

"**Well I brought a backpack that we are going to put it all in and its going with J cause he didn't bring a carry on. So yeah and as for why we got so much hello plane snacks suck! Besides you guys to get bored easily." I smile up at him. **

"**Well then I guess that makes sense" he smiles down at me before place a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Now are you hungry?" he asks while holding up a McDonalds bag. **

**Smiling I nod my head and giggle at the bickering going on amongst my friends. "Thanks baby. I really didn't get a chance to eat my food this morning." **

"**That's what I thought now how about…"**

"**No. I don't care Alice I am not taking that bag as a carry on!" Jasper's yelling interrupted him.**

"**Oh yes you will Jasper Michael Swan! If you don't then you can carry your own fucking laptop and iPod!" Ali screeched while picking said laptop over her head. **

"**Whoa! Alice calm the fuck down! Jasper your taking the fucking bag whether you want to or not, you didn't bring a carry on so deal with it. Besides its for everyone and if you don't I doubt dad will buy you a new laptop." Emmett threw the packed bag at Jazz and grabbed the laptop from Ali. "Now both of you sit the fuck down and don't get up until our flight is called. And while your at it you should make up because you are sitting together on the flight."**

"**I am not sitting with him" Alice huffed.**

"**Well who the hell are you going to sit with then?" Rose snapped at her.**

"**Yeah cause you not sitting with me or Bella. So you better make up cause your also sharing a room with him remember." Edward told her as he wrapped his arms possessively around me. "Eat love we only have fifteen more minutes before our flight is **

**called."**

"**Fine I'll take the bag with me. Sorry Ali baby, you know I love you." Jazz told her as he wrapped his arm around her.**

"**Yeah I know, but did you really have to be an ass about this?" she snuggled into him. **

"**No, but I didn't want to have to worry about a bag." he sighed.**

"**You don't have to worry about it. We will but we just have to get it on the plane, that's why we are having you take it." Rose explained to him from her place beside Em as she nibbled on a Mcgriddle. We ate our food in silence until our flight was called.**

"**American Airlines flight number 127 to Orlando, Florida now boarding" came a voice over the intercom. **

"**That's us!" Alice jumped up squealing "lets go! Lets go!"**

"**Okay Alice we're coming" Edward laughed. **

"**Us first! Us first!" Alice pulled Jazz toward the stewardess. **

"**Sorry Ali but we're first" I squealed pulling the backpack off of Jazz causing him to stop. **

"**Damn!" Alice stomped his foot.**

"**Welcome, may I please have your tickets." the stewardess said to us with a little to much warmth, never taking her eyes off Edward.**

"**Here you go" he handed her our tickets.**

"**Oh first class, very nice" she said a little to seductively.**

"**Yes we know." I snap at her pulling Edward toward the door "Oh and he is underage; just so you know." I say sweetly completely shocking her. **

"**Was that necessary" he asks quizzically. **

"**Yes! Did you not see the way she was acting towards you." I snap.**

"**I see" he smirks down at me as we make our way toward our very spacious and comfortable seats. **

"**Of course you do" I elbow him in the ribs before I claim the window seat.**

"**Whatever you say princess" he laughs as he sits next to me.**

"**Emmett I want to sit by the window, so hurry up before Alice and Jasper get here." Rose exclaims as she pulls him to our other set of seats.**

"**Rose don't worry about it. They have the middle row tickets. I made sure of it." **

**He laughs. **

"**Em why did you do that?" I question him.**

"**Because that way our bag of stuff is in the middle of us." he reasons. **

"**No fair! I wanted to sit by a window." Alice whines as soon as she sees Rose and I in our seats.**

"**Its okay Pixie. You can on the way back." Jasper tries to pacify her.**

"**Fine" she pouts.**

"**Okay so does anyone want anything from the bag?" Jasper asks us.**

"**Can we have our candy please. it's the nerds, skittles, paydays, snickers, and M&M's" I tell him "well two of each of those are."**

"**Okay…" he digs them out of the bag and hands them to me. "Here you go"**

"**Thanks Jazz. Keep our chips and other stuff okay" I smile sweetly at him, using my best baby sister voice.**

"**No problem angel face." He smiles back at me, before turning to Rose and Em to see what they want. **

"**I see you got us our favorite candy" my own angel murmurs in my ear.**

"**Yes I did. I also got some chips and other stuff to. Oh and some game books." I told him. **

"**Cool." he leans his chair back "I think I am going to take a nap first though love."**

"**Sounds good, but don't you think that we should wait until we take off." I smile at him.**

"**Your right." he sighs as he sits back up. **

"**Jasper do you want your laptop or iPod while we wait?" Alice's voice floats over to us. **

"**iPod please, pixie stick." he answers her with a soft kiss to the side of her head. **

"**Jazz you know I don't like to be called that" she whines.**

"**I know but I love to call you that" she smiles down at her.**

"**Fine" she giggles.**

"**That fucker better keep his eyes to his fucking self." I hear Em's irritated voice.**

"**Calm down baby; I am all yours" Rose coos to him.**

"**Looks like our family is settling in nicely." Edward chuckles. **

"**Seems so" I giggle back. **

"**Attention ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. Please buckle you seatbelts we are about to depart." came the pilots voice over the loud speakers. **

" **I guess we are going to get our nap soon." Edward happily says.**

"**Yeah we are." I tell him as I grab his hand as the plane begins to taxi along the run way. And before we know it we are taking off.**

"**This is your captain speaking, we should arrive in Orlando in about five hours. Please **

**move about the cabin and have a nice flight."**

"**Good morning is there anything I can get you?" a male flight attendant asked us. **

"**Yes can we both get a pillow and a blanket?" Edward asks him. **

"**Yes, anything else sir?" **

"**No that's all for now, thank you."**

"**Alright I will be right back with those things for you."**

"**Sleepy love?" he turns to me.**

"**Yea a little." I admit as the flight attendant returns with the items we requested. **

"**Thank you." I smile at him.**

"**Your welcome miss. Umm enjoy your flight" he stutters back.**

"**He better not come back" Edward snaps as he lowers his seat back.**

"**Don't be like that." I tell him as I lower my own seat and snuggle up to him.**

"**Sure sure." he places the blankets over us "Warm?"**

"**mmhhmm" my eyes begin to drift close.**

"**Sleep love" he whispers before he gently begins to hum.**

**J.P.O.V.**

"**And they are asleep." Alice giggles at my side. **

"**They were both exhausted. They got in late and were up early." Rose explained. **

"**Yeah. Now pass me some of those chips" Em agreed as he turned to a attendant. "Excuse me can I please have a coke and this lovely lady will have a Dr. Pepper."**

"**Sure, would you two like anything as well?" she turned to Alice and I. **

"**Yeah can I have a Sprite and a coke please" Alice asks her. **

"**No problem miss." **

"**Thanks pixie stick. Can I have my laptop?" I give her a quick kiss on her cheek.**

"**Sure" she pulls up her monster of a bag, before she pulls out my baby. **

"**Thanks" I open and start it up. **

"**Here you all go. If you need anything else please let me know." the attendant returned handing us each of our drinks. **

"**I'm bored. Fuck I hate long flights." Em whined next to me.**

"**Dude it just started. Play your DS or something." I tell him. **

"**Nah lets fuck with Edward." **

"**Fuck no. I have no death wish."**

"**He wont do anything to bad."**

"**Its not him I am worried about" I tell him as I look over at Bella.**

"**Yeah she is a little whirl wind isn't she" he chuckles.**

"**Yeah she is, but I don't want to get on her bad side." I tell him "After all she has learned from the best."**

"**Yes she has" he boasts.**

"**Plus we both know that the student has surpassed the teacher." I snicker at him, clearly remembering the pranks she has done in retaliation against him.**

"**No she fucking has not" he snaps.**

"**Sure she hasn't Emmett" Rose teases him obviously eavesdropping on us. **

"**Yeah remember the time you moved her car at school. She started to panic thinking that someone stole it, and began to yell that Charlie was going to kill her. That was in front of the whole school Em, and the only reason you broke was because she started to cry." Alice cut in.**

"**She was so pissed. Remember she took all of your video games and destroyed half before you found and stopped her." Rose giggled. **

"**So not cool because the ones she destroyed were mine. She left all of Jay's alone." Em whined. **

"**So how about we watch the movie they are about to play; it's The Hangover." Alice squealed happily.**

"**That sounds good Pixie" **

"**I'm going to take a nap then" Rose says turning in her chair to get comfortable.**

"**Hell yeah! I love that movie" Emmett exclaimed. **

**Em. P.O.V.**

**The movie is fucking awesome like always but I am not feeling it. Sighing I glance at my little sis, and can't help but worry about her. Ever since she was born she has been my princess, she was my whole world like Esme said until Rosalie came along. Now don't get me wrong though I love Rose and she is my Queen, but Bella well she is my Bella; Jasper feels the same exact way I do when it comes to our angel face, our little bit. I know that she is pissed that I picked Disney but we all conspired against her. We didn't intend for her to win when we went bowling, it was easy to make sure she lost. Anyway the reason we all wanted to go to Disney World so bad is because she needs to loosen up a bit, and well it's a great theme park to go to that has a whole bunch of things to do. Plus there is other places for us to go to as well. The only downside to us going is that we have to see our mother, who we each hate for our own reasons. I hate her because of what she did to Bella, and the fact that she just left us. What she said to the judge about how she just didn't want us anymore. I hate her for that, how can a mother just throw away her own children. Jazz hates her because of how she hurt dad; he is the only thing that he has left of his real parents. Plus, she is the second mother that has left him, that he has lost. And Bella, because she left us and because she thinks of us as possessions. I don't have to see her while we are down there because I am of age but I am not going to let my siblings be left with her. Crap the movie is ending and they are bringing lunch, better wake everyone up.**

"**Alice can you wake Edward and Bella up please lunch is coming."**

"**Sure!" getting up she walks over to the two of them. "Edward… Bella wake up, lunch is about to be served."**

"**Okay Alice we're up." Edward mumbled before slowly sitting up bringing Bella with him. **

"**What's for lunch?" our sleeping princess whispers.**

"**Chicken or Pasta." Jasper tells her. **

"**I would get the Chicken plate Bells" I tell her before I turn to wake up Rose.**

"**Babe time to wake up" I whisper in her ear with a gentle shake.**

"**I've been up for the past five minutes I just wanted you to still hold me." she smiles up at me. **

"**I see. Well do you know what you want for lunch?"**

"**Yup" she tells me popping the "p".**

"**Do you know what you would like for lunch?" the flight attendant asked us. **

"**Yes the six of us would like the chicken plate for lunch." Alice answered for us.**

"**Alright and what would you like to drink." **

"**Two cokes, three Dr. Peppers and a Sprite." Ali chirped.**

"**Alright your food should be here in about ten minutes." she told us before turning to the next passengers.**

"**So I was thinking tonight we all could go to Downtown Disney after we settle in for dinner. They have the House of Blues plus we could walk around a little, since we are getting to the hotel around 1:30. We could even go swimming!" Alice suggested.**

"**I don't know Alice I thought we could maybe just stay in tonight. And eat at one of the restaurants." I told her. **

"**I kinda want to go with Ali's idea." Rose puts in.**

"**I kinda do to. I mean come on we are going to get there early so why not do something fun." Edward said. **

"**Yeah Em if we wanted to stay in then we could have stayed in Cali to do that." Bella joins in. **

"**Alright, alright we'll go. Now eat your food" I huff causing them to laugh. The rest of the trip passed in relative silence which caused me to be bored.**

"**Hey Em did we rent a car or something?" came the sweet voice of my princess, breaking me out of my boredom. **

"**Yeah Bells we rented a Lincoln Navigator." I smiled at her from across the way.**

"**Okay then I was just wondering you know." she smiled back.**

"**Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We are approaching our destination, please buckle you seatbelts as we prepare to land" came the over the intercom.**

**B P.O.V**

"**Thank you for flying American Airlines enjoy your stay." the stewardess told us as we got off the plane.**

"**Ok I am going to go to the rental counter and pick up the keys to the Navigator. Why don't the rest of you go pick up our bags and wait for me near the exit." Em suggested as he made his way to the car rental. **

"**Well you heard him lets go get our crap" Jasper said leading us toward baggage claim. **

"**I am so excited! Can you believe that we are finally here!" Alice squealed. **

"**Yeah I can. Now lets hope that they didn't lose our luggage." I told her. **

"**Bella don't be so pessimistic" Rose gently scolded me. **

"**I am not" I retorted.**

"**Look there's our bags." Edward interrupted us pointing at all of our bags.**

"**How in the hell are we going to fit all that in the truck?" I turned to him and Jay. **

"**I have know clue. But whatever doesn't fit we'll tie it to the roof." Jazz replied. **

"**Alright" Rose said "Look Alice grabbed a few carts for us"**

"**Thank the lord" Edward muttered "I so did not want to have to carry all those bags."**

"**There are not that many Eddie" Alice snapped at him.**

"**Yeah there are Alice. What the fuck did you pack? Your whole fucking closet?" he **

**snapped right back at her. Those two can either be as close as can be or they can be at each others throats going for the kill. **

"**No I did not! They are just things we are going to need for this trip so shut the fuck up and help us smart ass!" she yelled.**

"**Alice! Edward! Enough alright, just grab the bags and lets go." Rosalie yells at them both. She is always the one to stop them when they get like this. **

"**Fine" they huff in unison, how cute twins can be.**

"**Come on I already see Em out front." Jazz points toward the doors where we see Em standing next to a black Navigator.**

"**Took you guys long enough" Emmett teased us as soon as we reached him.**

"**Edward and Alice were going at it again." I explain. **

"**I see well you girls get in and we'll pack up the car."**

"**Okay" we reply in sync before scrambling in. Rose sat in the front passenger seat, while Alice claimed on of the middle captain chairs leaving the back row for me and Edward.**

"**Next time we get middle" I tell her as I settle in.**

"**Deal" she replies happily.**

"**The rest needs to go on top Em" I hear Edward tell my brother.**

"**I know but we are going to need some rope or bungee cords." Em replies. **

"**Em there are some upfront with me" I tell them.**

"**Pass them here little bit" he comes round to the side of the car.**

"**Here you go" **

"**Thanks." he says before he disappears to the back of the car again. Another five minutes **

**and the boys are done and hopping into the car.**

"**Alright we are ready! Disney World HERE WE COME!" Emmett yells as he starts the **

**car and pulls into the traffic. Everyone begins to yell happily while I can only think and hope that nothing will go wrong on this trip. **

**A/N Ok so they finally arrived in Orlando. Next up the hotel, downtown Disney and dinner; maybe some other stuff I am not sure yet. If any of you has any ideas or things you might like them to see or do let me know, I am open to suggestion. Anyway thanks to all those that are reading and have added me to either their favorite or alert lists. That just so made my day when I saw that. Again thanks guys. **


	5. Arrival and a Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Nor do I own any of the places mentioned through out this story.

B. P.O.V

"Oh My GOSH! There is so much to do! Every section and park is full of stuff to do. Oh they even have a Sea World down here to!" Alice squealed as she went through the different brochures that they offer tourists.

"We are not going to Sea World!" Rose yells in a panic from the front seat.

"And why the hell not?" Alice looks up and demands.

"Because Alice one of their killer whales killed a trainer not to long ago." came Rose's scared voice.

"Ok well we don't have to go see the whales, but I want to go see the dolphins and maybe swim with them! Come on Rose that would be so fun!" Alice tries to convince her.

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Hey I kinda want to go to Universal Orlando" Jasper thoughtfully says.

"You just want to go to see Harry Potter's World" I tease him from my place next to Edward.

"And like you don't?" Jazz turns to look at me.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't" I shrug at him while trying to suppress a giggle because he is right I do want to see it.

"Guys we have three weeks I am pretty sure that we can do everything we have planned, or that we want to do" Edward interrupts our teasing. He seems to still be a little upset with Alice and the whole baggage situation.

"We know that, but we kinda want to know what we are going to want to do. There are so many theme parks out here besides the Walt Disney Resort, plus the beaches. We should make a list; by the way what park are we going to tomorrow?" Emmett buts in from the driver seat.

"The Magic Kingdom." I tell him somewhat happily. Ok I might not have wanted to come on this trip because of my mother but I do love Disney. Plus they have a few rides here that they don't have at home anymore, like Swiss Family Robinson's Tree House, and the Country Bear Jamboree. So that makes me kinda excited, plus the parks have some really good roller coasters.

"Cool. I wonder if some of the rides are different here than they are at home. They shouldn't be though right?" Rose thoughtfully says.

"True but remember all these rides are newer and supposedly updated." Jasper tells her absentmindedly.

"We should have gone to Euro Disney or even Tokyo Disney." Alice sighs with longing in her voice "Think of all the shopping we could have done in Europe."

"Ali we have been to Europe a couple of times, besides there are a lot more parks here for us to explore." Rose tells her, but you can tell by her voice that she agrees with the shopping part.

"Besides you don't need to do anymore fucking shopping. You brought enough crap with you as it is" Edward tells her bitingly while pulling away from me in order to lean towards her.

"Will you get over it already. Its not like you even carried the damn bags since you put them on a fucking cart!" Alice yells as she turns to face him head on.

"I bet you don't even need half of what you packed." he returns scathingly "My guess its all shoes or clothing you can't even wear out here. Am I right?"

"You know what I don't know what your problem is but you been nothing but an asshole since this morning." she hisses at him

"And you have been a control freak for just as long! If not longer" he snaps, okay maybe this has something to do with more that the bags.

"I am not a control freak Edward!" Alice screeches.

"Oh yes you are! You are such a fucking control freak Mary Alice that you don't even realize it!"

"I told you EDDIE DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" she all but screams at him.

"Guys quit it! We are on vacation! Can we please try to have fun?" I sigh in exasperation trying to pull Edward back to his seat. Seriously they are giving me a headache, they hardly ever fight like this; I wonder what's wrong.

"Fine" they sigh in unison as Jazz pulls Alice back to her seat as well.

"Edward isn't there anything that you would like to do while we are out here" I ask him in an attempt to get him in a better mood.

"Yeah, I want to go to the water parks" he finally sighs after a few minutes " I hear their slides are awesome and that you can go an hour early and surf." he smiles a bit.

"Like you can't surf at home." Em teases from up front.

"Dude they have professional surfers on staff that offer lessons." he tells him.

"Seriously?" Jazz excitedly asks, bouncing in his seat much like Alice. I think he has been around her a little to much.

"Yeah"

"Its not like you boys don't know how to surf" I tell them sarcastically. If they are not playing football, video games or doing homework they are usually out surfing if the waves and weather permit. The only reason we went to Hawaii, for vacation, two years ago was because they wanted to go surfing. It was a struggle to get them to do anything else but that. We girls know how to surf as well but we don't obsess over it like the boys. I guess they are true California beach boys after all.

"Love don't be like that" he pouts at me, adorable simply adorable.

"Fine but we are not spending our whole time there or at the beaches just so you boys can surf." I tell them.

"I totally agree!" Alice backs me up still in a sour mood.

"Oh before I forget I made reservations for us for breakfast and dinner tomorrow." Rose tells us excitedly.

"For where?" I ask intrigued.

"It's a surprise. One that you will love" she winks at me.

"I hate surprises" I pout as I lean against Edward.

"We know love, but just go with." he sooths wrapping a arm around me.

"Fine…"

"Look! look! I can see it in the distance!" Alice exclaimed pointing to the resort that is still a bit away.

"Yeah we should be there in about fifteen minutes if this traffic keeps going" Emmett told her while glancing at the GPS.

"Do you now where to go once we enter?" Rose turns to him.

"We'll just follow the signs. Shouldn't be to hard to find considering its one of the bigger resorts." he replies smiling to himself.

"Speaking of, which one are we staying at?" I ask the two eldest.

"I don't know Em booked it" Rose replied.

"We are staying at the Polynesian Resort" he tells all of us proudly.

"And?" Jasper questions while motioning with his hand.

"And you will be sharing rooms" Em smirks at us through the rearview mirror..

"Your not going to tell us about the rooms are you?" I guess.

"You got that right. Don't worry the parents know how much they cost per night and they don't care. They thought it was cheap compared to what they have paid for rooms in the past." he sounded a little to smug about it.

"Okay so they must be nice rooms. I read about this resort; there is a lot of stuff to do, but no spa. Its okay though since I booked us at the Grand Floridian Spa for this coming Saturday. Bella, its Sunday you have enough time to prepare yourself for it. Oh and for you boys I booked a tee time at the Palm golf course for you." she explains to all of us.

"When did you do this?" I ask her as the boys begin to talk excitedly about what kind of course it is, and what kind of clubs they should rent. Curse our fathers for taking them golfing every Sunday morning in order to bond.

"Rose and I made the reservations the day after we decided to come here for vacation. We wanted to make sure that we would have spots." she explains hurriedly.

"I see." I tell her tightly.

"Bella trust me. You are going to enjoy yourself, they have a bunch of massages; which I know you love" she winks at me. Damn her for knowing my weaknesses. Arghh… damn them for feeling so good, especially after a rough practice or stressful day.

"Bella look we are going through the resort gate!" Alice pulls out her camera to take a picture.

"Yes!" everyone shouts excitedly. I can't help but chuckle at their antics; Edward looks so excited, his eyes are practically glowing. Okay so maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea, everyone looks so happy and it should be fun. From the looks of it there is a bunch of things to do, and from the looks of this resort it seems relaxing. We pull up in front of a beautiful hotel that makes me feel as if we are in fact out of the country.

"Its beautiful brother bear" I smile at Em as we pull up to the valet.

"Only the best for my girls." he smiles back as he gets out of the car, before handing the keys over to the valet.

"Good afternoon sir." the young man tells my brother.

"Hi, can you please have someone bring in our bags." he asks him.

"No problem sir." the valet replies while snapping his fingers causing several bellhops to swarm our car.

"Alright guys lets go check in." Rosalie says leading the way inside.

The inside is even more beautiful than the outside. Once we entered we are surrounded by a beautiful three story garden. There a mess of palm trees, on closer inspection I notice that some are coconut palm trees; which makes me wonder if they use them in the restaurants. There are several water features throughout the lobby all made of what looks like volcanic rock. The sound of the running water is soothing and calm. Passing a plaque I stop to read what it says. It seems that the building that we are in is the Great Ceremonial House; most of the restaurants and the shops are located in here. Continuing to look around I notice that Emmett is in line for the front desk. Taking another look I spot Edward in front of one of the water features, and make my way over.

"Hello my love" he says taking me into his arms. "beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" I sigh looking up at him, but a flash of light causes me to look away from him.

"Sorry but you two looked so cute. It made a perfect picture. What with the lighting, and the greenery, oh and the stream!" Alice excitedly explain.

"Its okay Ali just make sure I get a copy." I tell her. I love having pictures of us

"I want one too." Edward finally smiles at his sister for what seems like the first time today. Sighing happily I can't help but feel content here in Edwards arms, only to be jerked out of my peace.

"YOU GOT US WHAT KIND OF ROOMS!" we heard Rosalie scream from across the way.

"I wonder what the problem is?" Edward looked thoughtfully down at me.

"Who knows" I sigh. Suddenly Rose stalked off in a huff with Emmett closely at her heels.

"I guess we are going to have to wait till they come back to get our room numbers" Alice sighs "I really wanted to freshen up and maybe go for a swim or something before we go out tonight"

"Your never going to believe the type of rooms we got" Jasper laughingly approached us.

"What's wrong with them Jay?" I ask him.

"He got all of us Honeymoon suites." he bursts out laughing.

"He got us what?" I giggle.

"Honeymoon suites" he gasps out between laughs. I can't help but laugh at the looks on our favorite twins faces.

"Why did he get us those types of suites" Edward asks stunned.

"Because those were the only suites with a single room and bed. Look we all decided that we were going to share so whats the problem?" Em answered as he approached us, with a still ticked off Rose.

"It's a Honeymoon suite!" Alice squeaked.

"It's a suite Ali. I bet people rent it all the time, not just newly weds." Jay soothes rubbing her arm.

"Yeah and I bet its one of the nicest ones to." I said looking up at Edward.

"Okay, your right its no big deal" he breathes out through his nose.

"Alright here's your keys." Emmett handed us each a key. "Okay so mine and Rose's room is on the floor beneath yours. You guys are on the top floor." he explains to us.

"Yes! Our rooms are right by each other!" Alice turned to me excitedly.

"Yeah and I'm on the floor below you" Rose fake pouts at us, making us giggle.

"Okay so how about we meet up in say two hours?" Jazz asks taking hold of Alice's hand.

"Sounds good" we all reply.

"Excuse me" Edward turns to the bellhops handing them a piece of paper. "Can you please take these bags to these rooms"

"Certainly sir." one of them answers "Would you please tell us which bags go where."

"The four black and gold ones along with the six light blue coach ones go to room 326 in the Tonga building." Edward told him.

"And those four dark blue ones and the six pink Louis Vuitton go to room 324 in the Tonga building" Jasper pointed out his and Alice's bags.

"The four black plain ones and the six purple Louis Vuitton got to room 222 in the Tonga building" Em finished giving them instructions.

"Very good gentlemen, we will take them right up"

"Do you need us to get into the rooms or is it okay for us to walk around a bit" Alice inquires.

"No miss. Your presence is not required, please feel free to enjoy our resort and all it has to offer." the lead bellhop tells her.

"Thank you. Come on Jasper lets see what kind of shops they have here." Alice pulls him away from us in a hurry.

"See you guys in two hours" he shouts back at us.

"Well we are going to check out the pools and outdoor stuff" Em said taking Rose by the hand "Meet you done here in two hours."

"Well I guess that leaves you and me love" Edward smiles at me. "Lead the way gentleman." he grabs my hand and we follow our bellhop up to our room.

We followed him through a set of doors and outside. We pass underneath beautiful archways and terraces. We stopped to read the name of every building we passed, and asked the bellhop several questions. Finally we reached the Tonga building, and our room that will be our home for the next three weeks.

"May I have your key please" the bellhop asked Edward.

"Sure"

"Thank you sir" once he had the key he opened the door to one of the most beautiful suites that I have ever seen.

"Wow" I breathed in shock "Emmett did good"

"Yeah I agree" Edward handed the bellhop a twenty dollar tip. "Thanks for the help"

"Your welcome sir. Happy to be of service" he replied "Have a Magical Stay" he tells us right before he closes the door.

"Seriously this room is incredible." Edward said looking around. "Why don't we unpack, and relax a bit before we get ready for tonight."

"Sounds good, but I have an even better idea" I smile mischievously.

"Oh and what would that be?" he quirks an eyebrow at me.

"This" I whisper wrapping my arms around his neck before attacking his mouth. Its been to long since we last kissed like this; ok last night but that's a long time in my book.

"I think it would be a better idea if we were sitting for this" he chuckles against my lips.

"Really? And why is that?" leaning back to look at him.

"So I can hold you better angel" he says sweeping me into his arms and carrying me to the bed.

"I think you might be right" giggling I pull him on top of me and bring him back to my lips. For the next twenty minutes all we did was kiss and simply enjoy each other. We haven't had sex yet, though I have tried to seduce him. But my perfect boyfriend wants to wait until its the perfect time; which I am hoping is soon. I know that sounds bad but come on he is gorgeous and damn sometimes I just can't help myself.

"I think we should get up and unpack now love we have a little more than an hour before we have to meet everyone downstairs." reluctantly he gets up.

"Alright, why don't you take a shower first while I unpack all my stuff then we'll switch." I suggest.

"Sounds good" he tells me while grabbing one of his suitcases and his travel bag. Once he closed the bathroom door I take a deep breath and finally take a good look around the room.

The first thing that catches my attention is the patio that is right off our room. Stepping out I take in the view of the marina; its breath taking and the beaches look so inviting. Turning back into the room I can't help but blush as I gaze at our king-size bed; I can't wait to sleep in his arms for the whole night. Looking around some more I take a quick inventory: closet, two dressers, mirror, T.V., coffeemaker, refrigerator, microwave, phone, and of course table and chairs. I wonder what else the room has, I'll just explore later. Opening my first suitcase I blush seeing all my underwear right on top. Hurriedly I put them in the middle drawer along with some of my camis. I quickly unpack the rest of my clothes, taking up half of the closet, the rest are in my drawers. Placing my make up and hair products on top of said dresser I was done; and just in time for Edward to walk out freshly changed, looking gorgeous with his dripping wet hair. Damn I love his hair, it makes him look like he just rolled out of bed all the time.

"Bathrooms all yours love" he tells me with a smile as he walks toward his bags..

"Ok, be out soon" I smile as I rush into the bathroom for a soothing shower.

Placing my clothes and bath bag down on the counter I take a quick look around. I can't help but laugh when I spot a phone in the bathroom. Reaching for a towel I notice that there are two robes for us to use; with a blush I notice one is still lightly damp. Guess he couldn't resist, silly boy. Turning on the shower to a perfect temperature I hop in. The water feels so relaxing, I can't help but want to stay here for a long while. Reaching for my freesia shampoo I begin the process of washing my hair. Sighing to myself I know that I don't have that long to relax. Finishing my shower I hop out and begin to dry off and change into my clothes. A skirt, and blue tank; if Ali doesn't like it than oh well, I want to be comfortable. Taking a deep breath I walk out of the bathroom to retrieve my brush, I can't help but smile as I watch Edward finish his unpacking. Grabbing my brush and make up I make my way back into the bathroom, this time leaving the door open. I gently begin to the process of blowing out my hair. Thankfully it doesn't take forever like it normally does; I then quickly put on a little makeup and my jewelry to finish my look.

"All done love?" Edward asks as he leans against the door frame as I finish putting on my earrings.

"Yup" I turn to smile at him "How much time do we have?"

"About fifteen minutes give or take"

"Hmm well do you want to head down now or wait?"

"How about we wait" he tells me while taking a hold of my hand.

"Alright" comes my reply as he leads me onto the patio.

Slowly he pulled me into his arms before placing his chin on top of my head, sighing softly.

"For where we are its so peaceful" he murmurs "and beautiful" he smiles down at me.

"I wish we weren't going out. I could just stay here with you, ordering rooms service, watching T.V. and cuddling." I sigh leaning back.

"I know love, but we have to" he whispered to me.

"Its so peaceful. Everything is going to be okay right?" I pull back to look at him "We are going to have fun and nothing is going to go wrong." I ask him in a semi-panic.

"Love I can't promise for sure that everything will be okay or that nothing is going to go wrong. However, I can promise that I will do everything I can to make sure that we, especially you, have fun."

"I know but ugh" I let my head fall into his chest.

"Everything will be okay love have faith, hmm?"

"Alright. I'll try to relax.."

"Good… that's all I am asking for." checking his watch " I think we better get going it's a little walk to the main building and we have only five minutes to get there."

"So what if we're late. Its not like they are ever on time." I remark as I make my way into the room to grab my purse and sweater.

"True" he laughs while grabbing his wallet, jacket and room key.

"Come on" I giggle taking his hand as soon as we are out the door. We continue to laugh as he hit's the down button for the elevator. Once we step in the elevator stops at the next floor, as soon as the doors open we bust up laughing. Standing right in front of us is Emmett and Rose.

"Fancy meeting you here" Em booms.

"Glad to know we aren't the only ones running late" Rose giggles as they join us.

"I bet the pixie is pacing back and forth waiting for us." Edward chuckles causing us to laugh along with him, know how on the mark he is.

"We better hurry" I tell them as soon as the door opens on the bottom floor. Quickly the four of us walk toward the main building. Along the way we discuss what Rose and Em saw when they were out. Seems like the pools and beaches are gorgeous, and they have many activities as well.

"Where the hell have you guys been!" Alice yells "Your ten minutes late!" she stomps her foot.

"Maybe we lost track of time. You know some of did want to relax a bit and might have dozed off" Edward tells her.

"Or we were wondering around and had to hurry to get ready" Em puts in.

"Fey calm down…" Jazz pulls her to him. "They're here now so lets go."

"How are we getting there?" I ask them from Edwards side.

"They have shuttles that will take us back and forth." Alice pauses and glances me over "I love your outfit B! You did really good, and you didn't even need me" she ends in a

squeal.

"Thanks Ali" I mumble with a blush.

"So where are we going to catch these shuttles?" Emmett asks her.

"The shuttle pick up is on the side of the building. That's where we catch them to all the parks as well." she explains.

"Cool so lets go" Rose says as she begins to walk toward and out the main doors. Looking around we find a sign that directs us to shuttle pick up. We get there as a shuttle to the Magic Kingdom departs.

"So how long do we have to wait for a shuttle?" I ask.

"They come around every ten minutes or so. The next one to Downtown should be here any minute" Jasper answers just as said shuttle pulls up.

"Nice, and here I thought that the shuttle would be broken down. But they are actually really nice." Em whistles.

"Yeah, I agree." I smile.

"Come on lets get on and get the show on the road" Jasper ushers us on.

"What show are you talking about" I giggle at my brother as I sit next to him.

"Yeah what she said" Em laughs as he sits on the other side of me.

"Excuse us don't you want to I don't know sit next to your girlfriends and boyfriend" Rose asks as she raises her eyebrow at us.

"Yeah I would like to sit next to my girlfriend" Edward sounds a but irritated.

"But I want to sit next to my baby sister" Em whines "Come on guys we are going to be together non stop for the next three weeks. We are going to hardly get anytime to spend together as siblings."

"Yeah Em's right. We are used to spending time together and apart. I mean come on we always have at least one day with just our family, so sitting together once in a while isn't so bad." Alice buts in.

"Fine" Rose and Edward sigh as they sit together.

"Poor babies" I giggle at them "pouting cause they can't get their way"

"Shut up" they both say in unison causing the rest of us to bust out laughing.

"So angel are you excited about going to the Magic Kingdom tomorrow?" Em asks me as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Yup!" I tell him as enthusiastically as I can.

"Partner for Haunted House?"

"Of course" I can't help but smile at him because we always ride it together back home, its our rides. Besides we love to mess with people on it. One time when we went on we made these girls scream bloody murder. Seriously all Em did was knock on the back of their doom buggy while I scratched it with my nails; I don't know what the big deal was. But of course Edward and Rose got mad at us and gave us a lecture, its not like they don't do things like that either.

"If you get angel face for Haunted House, I want her for Thunder Mountain" Jasper insists.

"Ok… ok…" I giggle. "We'll all go on rides together." I sooth looking straight at Edward.

"Yeah I know I want to go on Space with Rose." Alice giggles.

"See, and I want to go with Ali on Rock 'n' Roller Coaster." I laugh at Edwards face as he begins to frown.

"Will I get to go on any rides with you?" he asks me

"Of course you will, tons!" I smile at him.

"How much longer till we get there?" Rose asks as she looks out the window.

"A few more minutes Miss" the driver answers from the front startling us.

"Oh umm thank you" Rose stutters a little.

"Your welcome" he grunts.

"So how about we shop and look around a little before we eat dinner? After all its only"

Alice glances at her phone "4:15. So its still a little early for dinner"

"Oh maybe we can pick up shirts for tomorrow" Rose happily exclaims.

"Oh My Gosh! Rose that is a great idea!" Alice squeals.

"Great more fucking shopping. Like she really needs it" Edward mumbles "shit, oww" he hisses after I kick him in the shin.

"I think that's a great idea too!" I exclaim enthusiastically while glaring at Edward.

"maybe I will find a cute Minnie shirt! Edward maybe we can find you a new Jack Skellington shirt!" giving him another glare to agree with me.

"Yeah that sounds good" he grunts glaring right back at me.

"We have reached our destination. Please enjoy your time in our Downtown. The last shuttle back to the resort will depart from this point an hour after Downtowns closing." an animated voice came out of the speakers.

Stepping off the shuttle I notice that we are left in front of Marketplace, or so the sign said. Still angry with Edward I grab his hand and pull him to a stop before he can take a step farther.

"Oh look lets go there" said a happy Alice while pointing to Trend D.

"You guys go ahead we'll catch up to you" I tell them while pulling Edward toward what looks to be the parking lot.

"Alright but hurry up." Em tells us in semi big brother mode. As soon as we were far enough away I let go of Edwards hand and spin to face him.

"What is your problem? All you have been doing is fighting with Ali, and that's not like you two at all. I mean yeah you fight but you are never like this!"

"Its nothing Bella."

"Don't tell me its fucking nothing Edward. What the fuck is going on" I demand completely done with his attitude.

"Its her. She doesn't take you or me serious alright!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask him completely puzzled.

"Look I told her this morning to leave you alone about the whole Barbie Bella thing. She told me that you didn't mean what you said yesterday; that you only said it cause you were upset. Plus she woke me up beyond fucking early with her damn screeching." he seethes, causing me to sigh.

"Edward" I sigh walking closer to him "look leave Alice to me when it comes to the clothes thing. And I'm sorry that she was screeching this morning, but she is just excited."

"I know but baby" he sighs pulling me closer and burying his nose in my hair "I don't want you to have to deal with her when it comes to this. I want you to relax and have fun on this vacation. Seriously she…"

"She nothing baby. Don't let her get to you alright, and ruin our night. Ok?" I whisper softly, kissing him gently underneath his jaw line.

"Fine" he breathes deeply "Lets go. Maybe you will be able to find me a new jack shirt" he continues smirking at me.

Giggling I turn and make my way over to the store; I didn't even take more than two steps before I felt his arm around my waist. Walking into the store I know for a fact that we will be able to find what we want. Looking around the store I notice Alice running back and forth excitedly, like a chicken with her head chopped off; while Em and J are standing off to the side laughing at her. With a shake of my head I start to look around, right away I spot the perfect shirt for Edward.

"Baby look! Its perfect" I squeal while pointing at a black Jack Skellington shirt.

"Yeah" he walked toward the display and picked up one in his size to inspect it. "What do you think?" he turns to smile at me.

"I love it! You'll look so hot baby" I giggle "Now help me find a shirt"

"No need B! We found one for you" Rose smiled as she lifted a vintage looking yellow Minnie Mouse shirt.

"Oh! Rose its perfect!" I squealed happily.

"Alright well then here you go. We already paid for all of ours and Alice is already in the next store. We'll meet you there" she hands me the shirt.

"Alright" I sigh, we didn't take that long talking did we "What store?"

"Littlemissmatched" she replied as she and Emmett walked out of the store. Sighing I turned to make my way to the register, only to have the shirt taken out of my hands.

"I got it love." Edward smiled at me lovingly.

"No, I can pay for it myself." I argue tugging at it.

"No, I'll pay for it" he argued back lifting over his head "Think of it as a way for me to make up for being an ass today"

"Fine" I huff "But! You have to do something for Alice also."

"Alright" he sighed as he finished making his way to the register to pay. The salesman paid only half attention to Edward, causing him to become irritated.

"Excuse me can you please keep you eyes off of my girlfriend." his tone pissed beyond belief.

"Sorry sir" the young man mumbled.

"Whatever" Edward replied while snatching the bag from him. Walking toward me briskly he pulled me into his arms quickly kissing me.

"Ready love?" he smirks down at me dazed expression.

"Only if your done marking your territory" I giggle at him.

"For the moment" he smirks "now lets go. Do you want to go to that store or do you want to go somewhere else."

"Actually I want to go to that store" I tell him as I point at the Team Mickey Athletic Club.

"Well if that's where my princess wants to go, then we'll go." he chuckles while leading me into the store.

"Yes its where I want to go. I want to buy us some shirts" I giggle at him.

"For?" he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"When we play baseball. I thought I could pick my families shirts while you pick yours."

"That is a wonderful idea." he got a big smile on his face "What character do you want?"

"Well I thought that we could be Mickey and you guys can be Donald?" I look up at him.

"Donald. Mom likes Donald." he replies.

"Cool well then lets separate and find what we are looking for." I smile happily.

"Alright, meet you in ten minutes."

"Deal" I laugh "Oh J is texting me."

"Whats it say?" he asks.

"'Hey where are you guys?'" I tell him looking down at my iPhone. Quickly I reply that we are at another store and that we will meet them at Goofy Candy Co. in 20. "Hurry we don't have much time." I tell him. With that I take off to the other side of the store to find what I have in mind.

After about ten minutes I find the perfect jersey for my family. Its dark gray with small white pinstripes, with Mickey dressed as a baseball player along the front/side. The look on his face is of pure concentration, almost like he is upset. I quickly grab all our sizes and head to the counter.

"Hello, will this be all for you?" the young girl asked me.

"I was wonder if you are able to embroider names on the back of the jerseys" I ask her biting my lip nervously.

"Yes we can do that, it will take a while though" she replies uncertainly.

"That's okay. Umm can you perhaps have them sent to my hotel when they are finished?"

"Certainly miss. Can I have your name and the name of the hotel please."

"Isabella Swan, and my hotel is the Polynesian Resort."

"Thanks. Now what name or names would you like to be put on the jersey?"

"Can you please put Swan on all four of them"

"Of course" she said typing all the information onto the computer "the total will be $120.36."

"Ok" pulling out my credit card and handing it to her.

"Thank you for your purchase." she hands my card back to me "Your purchase will be ready for pick up tomorrow at your front desk."

"Thank you" I smile at her only to frown when her eyes glaze over and her attention shifts to behind me.

"So what did you chose" a voice whispers in my ear as a pair of arms wraps around my waist.

Giggling I turn around and place a quick kiss on Edwards mouth. "Dark gray ones with an angry Mickey. I am having our name put on the back of them."

"They can do that?" he asks as he releases me.

"Yup! And they are going to deliver it to the hotel." I turn to look at what he picked out

"So what did you get?"

"These" he smile proudly at his choice. They are dark blue with white trim and a pissed off Donald on the right; its completely perfect.

"They are going to love them!" I gush as he places his jerseys on the counter.

"Hi can I please have them embroidered on the back as well?" he asks the girl causing her to blush and fumble with a pen.

"Sure, can I please have your name, what you want to have put on and what hotel" she says in an overly flirty voice.

"Place them put with my order and the name we want embroidered on those is Cullen." I snap at her with a glare causing her gaze to widen.

"Yes miss" she stutters "your total sir is $125.56" she tells him without making eye contact.

"Here you go" he hands her his platinum card with a slight smirk at my attitude.

"They will be available for pick at your front desk tomorrow along with your friends purchase." she finally smiles up at him.

"Oh she's my girlfriend. Thanks that will save us a trip to the desk." he smiles while taking my hand and starting for the door.

Once we were out the door I sigh and mumble "I hate when they do that."

"I know love but it doesn't matter because I'm yours. Just like You. Are. Mine." he smiles while taping my nose at each word.

"Come on I want some candy" giggling I pull him down the way towards our family and the store.

"Where did you guys go?" Alice demanded as soon as we approached them.

"To another store Al. Chill out its not the end of the world." Edward sighs gently.

"What store." she persisted.

"To a store, we had something to pick up" he answers her, trying to end the conversation.

"We just got here! So what did you have to pick up! Where did you go!" she screeches.

"Fuck Alice! Just let it fucking go! We went somewhere to pick something up! Did it ever cross your mind that it might be for one of you! Or that it might be a fucking surprise!" Edward yells right back. Okay I can see how she has been getting to him lately.

"Don't give me that shit Edward where the fuck did you go!" she yells again, attracting more attention than necessary to us.

"Alice let it the fuck go." Em forcefully tells her "If they wanted us to know they would tell us. Like they said it can be a surprise, so stop being so damn nosey."

"But Emmett" she began.

"But nothing Mary Alice." he stopped her mid stream "We are here on vacation to have fun. So stop trying to pick a fight with Edward; cause I am sick of hearing you two argue today."

"Fine. Lets go" she pouted stomping into the candy store.

"Alice baby wait" Jazz sighs hurrying after her.

"Ok then. Whats her problem?" Rose asks us.

"No clue" I tell her "Come on, lets go I need my sugar fix"

"Yeah cause you really need sugar" Em laughs as he throws me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you big oaf!" I squeal giggling.

"Nope" he pops the 'p' "OOOHHHH look they have candy apples. Lets get some for desert."

"Good idea Baby" Rose coos "I'll go pick them out."

"Can you put me down now so I can pick some candy out" I beg, the blood rushing to my head.

"Fine" he sighs playfully placing me back on my feet. "Not to much Bells. We still have to eat dinner" he scolds.

"Its not like I am going to eat all of it now" I mumble as I pick up some cherry sours.

"Alright well you have ten minutes. Before we leave to go to dinner" he tells me as he walks off toward the chocolate display.

Walking back towards the front I pick up a basket and begin selecting a large amount of candy. I know that sounds bad but really Em was right we are going to be here for three weeks and I do have a really big sweet tooth. Well Edward is actually worse than me when it comes to sweets or anything with sugar; so I know it won't go to waste. Plus I have a feeling that we will be accumulating even more throughout this trip, cause knowing Edward he will most likely buy some at each park. Walking down another aisle I notice Jazz is carrying a basket that is practically overflowing with sweets.

"So I am guessing that most of this is for Alice, right?" I sneak up behind him, causing him to jump a little.

"Shit Bells" he voice cracks. Clearing it quickly he continues "You got that right. it's a wonder how those two don't have cavities. Seriously with the amount of sugar those twins eat, it's a miracle." he chuckles.

"I know" sighing leaning into him.

"Hey whats wrong?"

"Jay can you talk to Alice for me?"

"About?" he cautiously asked.

"About the whole Bella Barbie thing? Edward told her to back off but she just brushed her off. That's why he is so pissed at her." I tell him quietly.

"Yeah. I'll talk to her" he sighs "I've been telling her to lay off but you know Alice. Don't worry angel face, alright?" he hugs me gently with one arm.

"Ok" I sigh and then decide to ask him something that had been on my mind. "Hey Jay?"

"Yes" he asks with a slight smile.

"Why do you and Em call me Angel Face? I mean you guys have been calling me that for awhile."

"I've been waiting for you to ask that" he chuckles.

"Well?" I push.

"We call you that because whenever you are in trouble, you pull out this face that makes dad cave. You have even used it on us a few times when you wanted your way and we weren't going to give it to you. Besides you look like an angel when you sleep; so quiet and peaceful" he smiles lovingly at me.

"Umm ok…" I mutter uncertainly.

"Just go with it Bells. Its just another nickname for us; you know we have a bunch of them for you."

"Alright… Come on lets go see if everyone's ready, cause I am getting hungry." I tug his arm in search of our family.

"Didn't you eat on the plane?"

"Not really. You know I don't really care for airline food" shuttering at the though of said food.

"I know, but I though you had some of the junk food or something."

"Nah, I slept most of the flight so its all in the room. But I was thinking maybe we can eat somewhere else instead of House of Blues."

"And where would you like to go eat?"

"Lets wait till we find the others."

"Alright. Well there are two of them" he pointed to Em and Rose "Now all we need to do

is find the wonder twins" he finished as we reached them.

"Wonder twins?" I giggle along with Rose.

"Yup!" Em laughed "we could even call them double trouble if we want. I mean come on they are completely evil when they join forces." he shivered.

"True" we answered in unison with our own shiver.

"Look they're over there" Rose pointed over to them by the M&M wall.

"So you guys finished yet?" Rose startles them out of a debate over which color is best.

"Oh um almost" Alice replies distractedly.

"No I think you are done" Rose tells them firmly in full parental mode. I love when she gets like this, cause they actually listen to her and do as she says.

"But Rose" they whine in unison.

"But nothing. You guys have enough candy to last you a long while. Besides you can always come back since we have three weeks here, AND they sell candy in the parks to! So lets go we are starving." she grabs both of them by there shirts.

"Its still to early for dinner" Alice whines "Can't we go to another store…"

"Mary Alice!" Rose seethes "Its already 5:30, the rest of us are starving. If there is still time after dinner then we will shop some more or go back to the hotel." putting her foot down.

"Fine" Ali looked as if someone told her she reached her credit limit, which has happened before.

"So House of Blues?" Edward asked.

"Actually Bells was thinking of somewhere else" Jazz nudged me.

"Where do you want to go B?" Rose asked intrigued.

"Well I saw a sign for a seafood pace and well that's kinda what I want" I mumble turning slightly red.

"What place love?" Edward pulled me to him taking the basket from me.

"Fulton's Crab House. Its a replica of a riverboat that's docked on the waterfront." I say in a rush.

"Actually that sounds really good" Rose agrees along with Alice.

"But we can get seafood anytime at home. I mean come on we practically live on the water." Emmett complains.

"But its different down here than at home Em. Come on please?" I plea with him "Come on brother bear you know you would love to eat a bucket of steam crab"

"Alright fine we'll go" he agrees reluctantly "but if I get a stomachache because of the food I will hold you personally responsible"

"Deal" I squeal happily.

"Lets go pay for all this crap and head on over to eat" Jazz grins with a shake of his head.

"Give me my stuff Edward" I try to take my basket back.

"Nope I got it love. Besides I know half of it is for me" he laughs happily to himself but stops when he sees my glare. "you can get the candy next time, deal?"

"Fine. Then that means I pay for your dinner" I smile smugly.

"I don't think so" he snorts.

"Yeah I will. You paid for everything yesterday and for my shirt earlier, so you have no say." I smile triumphantly at his irritated scowl.

"Fine" he huffs, I love when I get my way. Besides he always treats me, its only fair that I do the same every once in awhile. I know it hurts his ego and that he is a complete gentleman when it comes to dates, and that he loves to dote on me frequently; however he forgets that I am an independent woman, and that I can take care of myself. Sure I like when he acts like a gentleman, but I like to take care of him to and he hardly lets me do things like this for him. Most of the time I can only make him dinner, bake for him or take him something to eat when his practice runs late. So I try to take advantage when I can.

"So I am guessing that we are all paying for the boys tonight?" Alice giggles "Cause I

told Jazz almost the exact same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah and Rose told Em that she owes him dinner because he cooked for her the other

day" she smiled.

"Actually he had me do it." I giggle

"Really? Oh My Gosh!" she bursts out laughing as I nod. "She was totally gushing about how sweet he was for learning how to make a meal for her."

"Shhh, lets not burst her bubble. Besides if Em knows I told you he'll kill me" I try to get her to calm down.

"Ok, I wont tell promise" she replies still laughing, causing me to let a few giggles out as well.

"Whats so funny you guys?" Em asks approaching us with everyone behind him.

"Nothing" we say as innocently as we can.

"Right like I believe that one" he glares at us suspiciously.

"Really its nothing, just an inside joke honest brother bear" I smile at him.

"Whatever" he snorts "Lets go eat I'm starving"

"Your always starving" Edward laughs at him.

"Yeah, but the plane food sucked so I didn't eat all of it." Em mumbles.

"Sure, that's it" Jazz laughs.

"You know what fuck you both" he growls, turning on his heel and stomping toward the exit and out the store.

Snickering we follow him out only to notice that he is heading the wrong way.

"Baby! Your going the wrong way" Rose yells out to him, her voice full of laughter.

"Fuck!" he exclaims loud enough for parents to hear him, causing them to give him disapproving looks. "Where the fuck is it then" he demands once he reaches us again.

"Over there" I point "it's the big white riverboat."

"Fine" and once again he stalks off without us.

"Come on lets go catch up to the big overdramatic baby" Edward chuckles.

"I heard that you prick!" Emmett calls from in front.

"You know I wonder where that great hearing was when we were in class. Cause if he can hear you from way up there than he should have been able to get better grades than he

did?" Jasper snickers.

"You know I got straight A's!" he spats at them.

"Sure you did Em, doesn't explain though all your detentions for not paying attention though." Edward teases.

"Your both assholes" he once again walks off.

"Come on lets go eat." Rose chuckles "And save it for later." she tries to look sever but fails miserably with them smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am" they salute her with a straight face before cracking up once again.

"Idiots" Ali laughs happily.

"Come on before he decides he rather sit by himself." I roll my eyes at their behavior, though not really bothered by it.

"Alright, alright lets go" Jazz sighs mockingly.

"You have to admit that was funny love" Edward chuckles as his fingers intertwine with mine.

"It was, but I am hungry and well if he does sit by himself that will be kinda sad." I try to sound upset.

"I'm sorry baby. We'll go" he soothes, sounding guilty.

"Good" I snap letting go of his hand and running slightly toward the restaurant "Oh and Edward? You forgot about when he didn't pay attention on the field." I giggle as his mouth drops realizing I was messing with him.

"Your going to get it B!" he starts to run after me. With a slight squeal I push my legs faster, extremely grateful to my coach for making us run. Without having to look back I know he is gaining on me but the restaurant and my brother are only a few feet away. With one more push I crash into Em's arms and am safe.

"Whoa…" he catches me with a slight stumble, do to catching him off guard. "what the matter little bit"

"Edwards trying to get me" I breath heavily and laugh as I notice Edward stalking us; obviously trying to figure out how he was going to get me. Fat chance at that.

"And why is he trying to get you?" I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"Cause I made him think I was mad that he was being mean to you and made him feel guilty." I giggle breathlessly.

"I see well since you were getting him back for me, I guess I can protect you from him" he laughs.

"Thanks brother bear" I stick my tongue out at Edward as Em wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Ok so now that we are all here ready to go in?" Em quirks a brow at us.

"Yup, lets go baby" Rose walks up to his other side and takes a hold of his arm. With that we all walk into the restaurant.

"How many?" the host asked as soon as we walked in.

"Six please" Em answers him with a tight smile. Ah he must be checking out Rose.

"Please take a seat we will be about 10 minutes or so." the host replies.

"Thank you" Alice chirps with a wink before bouncing over to a seat.

"If possible can we be seated outside with a view of the water" Rose flutters her lashes at him.

"Of.. Of course madam" he stutters.

"Thank you" I flash him a smile while looking up at him through my lashes.

"Your.. Um… your welcome miss" he looks completely thrown. I may not be pretty or anything like the other two, but I have learned a thing or two about flirting from them.

"What the fuck was that?" Em demands as soon as the host is out of ear shot.

"Was what?" Alice tilts her head quizzically.

"That, what you three just did?" Edward snaps as he possessively pulls me onto his lap.

"We were just ensuring that we will get an excellent table and that we will be seated faster." Rose shrugs as though she just answered an English question. "We do it all the time when we go out" again like its no big deal.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Em exclaims "you been doing that for how long? And you taught my sister that" he demands.

"Em its no big deal. If they are going to stare at us and drool all over us why not use it to our advantage."

"Actually they only notice you two, I just do it because its funny" I wave to her and Alice.

"Don't you start Bella Marie! We have gotten plenty of tables when it was just you alone with the flirting" Alice scolds.

"What?" Edward says in a low voice tightening his arms slightly.

"She's lying baby. I only do it when its with them" I try to sooth while throwing a quick glare at Alice.

"Only with them?" his face darkens a bit more.

"Hey its not like you guys never do it when it's a girl seating us. We never say anything." Rose says trying to sooth things over.

"Come on guys, lets just use it to our advantage. I'm starving and if that is going t be seated faster than cool, no big deal" Jasper finally breaks his silence.

"Fine" both boys huff, relaxing slightly.

"Your table is ready." the host returned "This way, please follow me."

"See… I told you" Rose said smugly causing Alice and I to giggle.

"Whatever" Em mumbled pulling her close to him as they followed the host. The table he led us to was round and right by the water. The view was beautiful, with the lights in the distance and the setting sun.

"Here are your menus. Your waitress will be right with you" he smiles at us "and enjoy your meal."

"So what are we going to eat" Emmett asks right away.

"Give us a chance to look at the menu Em" Jazz snickers.

"Whatever." he rolls his eyes at him "I think I am going to get Alaska King Crab Claws, with a nice cold coke" he sighs dreamily.

"Bella" Alice whispers leaning toward me.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"Will you share with me?" she asks quietly.

"Sure what do you want to share?" I ask back.

"The Louie Fulton's Ultimate Crab and Lobster Experience for Two" she says happily. I

quickly look at the menu to see what it has.

"Sounds really good Ali" I smile at her.

"What are you going to get love?" Edward puts his menu down and looks at me.

"Oh I am going to share the Ultimate Crab and Lobster Experience for Two."

"Sounds good"

"What are you going to get?"

"Oh I was thinking about Lobster Narragansett" he smiles.

"That's what I'm getting." Jazz jumps in.

"What are you going to get Rose?" I ask her.

"Fulton's Crab House Seafood Trio" she smiles. Just as she finishes a waitress in what seems to be her mid thirties approaches the table.

"Hello!" she smiles brightly "My name is Melissa and I will be your server. Can I get you started on drinks."

"Actually we're ready to order" Rose smiles right back at her.

"Alright so what can I get you?" she turns to start with Alice. She quickly and efficiently took our order, not once flirting with any of the guys.

"Alright it will be out as soon as possible." she snaps her book closed "And I will be right back with your drinks."

"So whats the plan for the rest of the week?" Jasper asks "I mean we know what we are doing tomorrow and sat but what about between then?"

"Well I was thinking on Wednesday that we could go to Disney's Animal Park. It's not a whole day thing but I thought we could always go back to the Magic Kingdom if we really wanted." Rose suggested.

"I like that idea besides the have the Expedition Everest roller-coaster." Edward commented, but you can totally see the excitement in his eyes.

"Of course it has to do with the roller-coaster" Alice teases.

"No" he blushes lightly causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Dude its cool. Cause we all know the only reason us guys came was for the coasters." Em smirks "otherwise why the hell would we put up with all this disney crap"

"Says the guy, who bounced up and down when he saw Mickey at the pool" Rose giggled.

"Shut UP!" Alice cries "There was characters at the pool today?"

"Yeah, they show up at least once a day." Rose explains "though not always at the same time."

"Ok so what we have what we are doing for two days. What else?" Jay cuts in.

"How about we go to one of the water parks on Thursday?" I suggest "I was thinking we could go to Typhoon Lagoon. I kinda want to snorkel with the sharks. Oh and relax on the water way"

"I like the sound of that. Except snorkeling with the sharks." Alice squealed, then giggled.

"Their harmless sharks Ali, come on it will be fun!" I giggle.

"Fine, how about on Friday we spend the day at the hotel and go swimming" she suggested.

"How about we go down to the marina and rent something to do on the water. We could even spend sometime at the beach on the resort." Edward suggested instead.

"Oh! I like that idea instead." she smiles at him.

"So do I" Em laughs along with Jazz.

"Okay so we know what we are going to do for the rest of the week. So I think on Saturday that we should get together and come up with what we are going to do for the following week." Rose takes control of the conversation.

"Sounds good babe" Em leans over and kisses her on the cheek making her giggle.

"Alright here are your drinks" Melissa happily chirped at us once she came back. "your food should be right out within the next five minutes or so" before turning and checking on another table.

"I like her. She is so nice" Alice smiles.

We chatted for another ten minutes before our food arrived. The next hour was filled with eating and laughter. We talked about the end of the year, swapping team stories and pranks. All in all it was the most fun and relax we have all been in about a month or so. What with finals, graduation, parties and planning the trip; we haven't really had a chance to hang out like this. Soon enough the check came and all the guys reached for it but Alice was faster.

"Nope this is on us boys." she smirks at them.

"So Ali whats the damage?" I ask her.

"Its $287.62. So with tip and split three ways it comes to.." she pulls out her cell

"$110.22 each."

"Not bad, not bad" Rose tells hr pulling out her credit as I retrieve mine.

"Excuse me." I flag down our waitress.

"Yes" she asks with a pleasant smile.

"Can you please put $110.22 on each card please. We are splitting the check three ways." I tell her with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that."

"So I was thinking before we go back to the hotel and to bed, that we can walk around a bit. And I mean just walk" Em looks pointedly at Alice "and maybe go on the Characters Flight. You know that big air balloon looking thing, I think that's the name of it."

"That sounds good, we can walk off our food." Jasper agrees with a thoughtful nod.

"Sounds good to us too" Edward chimes in after sharing a brief glance with me.

"Excellent. What about you to girls?"

"I have no problem with it" Alice shrugs.

"Umm baby, I don't know. I really don't like heights like that." Rosalie shutters.

"Don't worry babe, I'll keep a hold of you" he gives her a loving smile.

"Alright ladies here you go. All I need is your signatures and your all set to go whenever your ready." Melissa hands us each a receipt. We sign them with a speed that only those that are true shoppers posses; or rather teenage girls with a credit card to abuse.

"Thank you Melissa for your wonderful service. The food was delicious." Alice smiles at her.

"Thanks. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." she gives us one last smile before we get up and leave.

We walk around for about twenty minutes window shopping and making plans to come back. Every once in a while there would be a squeal of excitement from Alice. Though the boys got the most excited when they saw Disney Quest and what it was about. Video games and other things that can keep them occupied and out of trouble while we shop. Em was desperate to go in, but Rose reminded him that we can always come back and that it was getting late. With that he herded us toward the balloon ride. It really was a giant air balloon type ride that took us four hundred feet up in the air. The view was phenomenal, we could see the entire Disney resort and then some. As we started our decent jet lag finally began to catch up to some of us. We slowly made our way back to the shuttle pick up zone.

We had to wait for about ten minutes before the shuttle arrived and once it did we just sat in a companionable silence; each of us snuggled with our loved ones. When we finally reach our resort Alice is knocked out cold, causing Jasper to have to carry her; though I don't think he minded, since she weighs next to nothing. Emmett and Rosalie were the first to get off since their room is on the floor beneath us.

"Night guys" they tell us in unison. "And no funny business with my sister Edward" Em adds while giving him a death glare. "I mean it"

"I can say the same to you with my cousin Em, she is after all practically my sister." he replies looking him dead on. Luckily before Em can reply the elevator doors close and bring us to our floor. We help Jay with his door before we wish him a good night and a reminder that we will be meeting up at 7:15 since the park opens at 8:00. Edward opens our door and ushers me in before he pulls me into his arms just as our doors close.

"Did you have fun tonight my love?" he places a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah I did." I hug him close to me. "Do you mind if I change in the bathroom?"

"Not at all. Do you want to take a shower tonight or in the morning?"

"Um… I think I'll take a quick one now that way you can take one in the morning." I smile up at him.

"Alright then." he places a kiss on my nose "While you do that I'll set the alarm for 6:15?"

"That sounds fine. Not like I am going to get all dolled up or anything." grinning mischievously "I'll just go plain and simple. It will drive Alice nuts"

"You do that" he laughs.

"I'll be out in about 20 minutes or so." with that I rush into the bathroom.

E. P.O.V

I watch her run into the bathroom with her pajamas in hand, and with a click of the lock I have 20 minutes to myself. The first thing I do is change into my on nightclothes, and decide to forgo a shirt since its kind of warm in here. Next I call down to request our wake up call for 6:15. With that finished I walk over to the door and make sure its locked and bolted before closing up the balcony door and shades. Sighing I walk over to our bed and lay down waiting for Bella to be done.

Today was a hectic day, fun but hectic. It would have been nicer if Alice and I weren't fighting. We hardly ever fight but lately in the last month or so we have been going at it more frequently. And of course its always over Bella. At first it Al was mad at me for hogging Bella all the time, and then not spending enough time doing twin things with her. Now its about how she doesn't listen to anything we say. Honestly I have no clue what wrong with Al lately; but I have an idea. I think she is just scared that we are finally going to be seniors and that we might be separated for more than just three weeks when we finally go to college. I know how she feels, but we have to grow up sometime. Its not like we are going to live together for the rest of our lives. With that depressing thought I turn on the T.V. and wait for Bella to come out.

Nothing is on of course, but when is anything ever on when you want there to be. It seems like the only time something good is on is when I'm busy and don't have time to watch television. I hear the bathroom lock click and I turn to watch my angel walk out. She looks so hot in her pajamas. I know that Alice had something to do with them because her and Rose have the exact same pair but in different colors. Bella's set, a tank top and shorts, are a lovely shade of blue. Not taking my eyes off her I watch as she makes her way to the light switch to turn off the lights before she makes her way over to me. Once she gets into bed I pull her body closer to mine, not caring that her hair is still damp.

"Have a nice shower love?"

"Mmhmm…" she yawns, her cute little mouth making an O shape. "anything good on?"

"No. Why don't we just go to sleep love. Tomorrow is a long day and we have to get up early to." I tell her while I gently stroke her hair.

"But I am not " she yawns again "really that tired"

"I think that you are" I chuckle "if you weren't you would stop yawning." with that I turn off the T.V. and begin to hum her lullaby.

"That's cheating" she mumbles tiredly "you know I always fall asleep when you play or him that"

"I know love but whatever works for you to go to sleep" I smile as I can already hear her even breathing, but I still keep humming her lullaby to her. I remember the first time I played it for her; we were fourteen and freshmen in high school. The school was holding a talent show and everyone thought it would be funny to sign me up to play the piano. Now don't get me wrong I love to play, but not when I have no other choice. So instead of getting mad I used it to my advantage. I had already written the song about a year before I even told Bella how I felt, but I was to nervous to play it for her in fear of being rejected. However, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity. When I was up I turned to the audience and said " the song I am about to play is called Bella's Lullaby". With that I started to play; and when I was finished she rushed onto stage and into my arms, with tears in her eyes. Since then I play it for her as often as she wants, I even recorded for her onto a CD, which I know she abuses. Trying not to wake her I get more comfortable before placing a gentle kiss onto her head and falling into a peaceful slumber of my own.

A/N. I am so sorry that it took me so long to post but between numerous injuries and the internet not working its been rough. I will try to update again soon. Thanks to every one who reviewed and/or added me to their alerts and favorites. As always links are on my profile.

Oh as for Bella's Lullaby, I was thinking about and used the one by Just A Cullen. If you want to look for it on iTunes its: Bella's Lullaby from Twilight (Yiruma Cover) , its also called River Flows in you by Just A Cullen. I honestly think its better than the one they used in the movie, but tell me what you think. I'm going to see if I can find it on youtube for you guys as well.

Till next time 3


	6. Authors Note

Hey everyone, I know it has been years but life got in the way and I just completely forgot about this story. But as I was going through my folders i came across it again and decided to finish it. Chapter six will be up no later then Friday. when I am ready to post it I will most likely Delete this Authors Note. So those of you that have been waiting don't worry I will finish it. If anyone wants to beta for me let me know. Keep in my I have never had a beta before so... Well much love and a new chapter this week. 3


End file.
